Fading Away (Discontinued, rewriten!)
by Uehara Sakura
Summary: "I don't care what kind of things he put inside of you. You're Reika, and you're my everything and everyone cares about you, so I'll do anything with my power to save you-whether you like it or not" Toushiro x OC, Shuuhei x OC, Byakuya x OC maybe future Rangiku x Gin
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

**OC's Profile:**

**Name: **Ayase Reika (Literally translate: 麗 _(Rei) _"Lovely, beautiful", 華 "Flower")

**Race: **Soul

**Birthday: **February 15

**Gender: **Female

**Height: **140 cm (4'7'')

**Weight: **27.5 kg (60 lbs)

**Affiliation: **Gotei 13, Soul Society

**Profession: **Shinigami

**Position: **Captain of the 5th Division

**Previous Position: **Seated Officer of the 4th Division (Transferred, Promoted), 3rd seat of the 10th Division (Transferred, Promoted)

**Division: **5th Divison

**Previous Division: **4th Division, 10th Division

**Partner: **Hinamori Momo (Lieutenant)

**Previous Partner: **Unohana Retsu (Former Captain), Kotetsu Isane (Former Lieutenant), Kyoraku Shunsui (Former Captain), Ise Nanao (Former Lieutenant)

**Base of Operation **5th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society

**Education:** Shin'ō Academy

**Zanpakutō: **

Reika's Zanpakutō has two form; one, when it's in their sealed form, they looked like an ordinary katana with four Sakura's flower shaped tsuba in silver colour. Her Zanpakutō held four stones which is her shikai, each was held in the tsuba. The second is in her pendant ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSZIGPiuHCQMjbMp0_oWOpaOSlOh6TDZ_9I_FHGgwHCiO8ICj_X4w) in four differend color.

**\- Manami **(真奈美, The beautiful of the ocean/sea) in her ocean blue stone; Manami has a pale waved blue hair, deep blue eyes, and a fair skin. She wears blue kimono. She is calm, loyal and polite

**\- Yuki Onna **(雪女, Snow woman) in her white stone; Yuki Onna has a pale skin like a snow with black-bluish long hair, blue eyes that'll turn into yellow when she's mad. She is shown as a cold shouldered woman, but she is actually nice. She wears white kimono

**\- Yōko **(陽子, Sun child) in her red stone; Yōko has a fair skin, shoulder lenght red hair, and dark brown eyes. She is short-tempered and stuborn, but she is obedient to Reika. She wears short red kimono.

**\- Genkakuna hana **(厳格な花, Stern flower) in her yellow stone; Hana has a short spiky blonde hair and golden eyes. he wears a traditional japanese clothes. He is overprotective, sern and strong willed.

***Shikai:**

**\- Manami:** Umi kara mezameru, Manami (真奈美、海から目覚める, Awaken from the sea)

**\- Yūki Onna:** Tengoku ni ōji tōketsu, Yūki Onna (天国に応じ凍結, Froze upon the Heaven)

**\- Yōko:** Sorera o subete moyasu, Yōko (それらを全て燃や, Burn it all)

**\- Genkakuna Hana:** Ni sasareta, Genkakuna Hana (に刺された, Stung it)

***Shikai special ability:**

**\- Manami:** Mizu Keimusho (_水刑務所_, "Water Prison"), Minakami tatsumaki (アイス葬儀, "Water tornado"), Dokusui (毒水, "Water Poison"), Saisho no dansu, Saeko shasen (最初のダンス、静か斜線, "First Dance, Silent slash")

**\- Yūki Onna**: Fubuki (吹雪, "Snow storm"), Tsumatai iki (冷たい息, "Icy breath"), Aishīshīrudo (アイシーシールド, Icy Shield), Kōri no hashira yari (氷の柱槍, "Ice Pillar Spears"), Tsugini dansu, shi ichigeki (次にダンス、死一撃, "Next dance, deathly blow")

**\- Yōko:** Bakuhatsu hinotama (爆発火の玉, "Exploding fireballs"), Jigoku no honō (地獄の炎, "Hell flames"), Hinoarashi (火の嵐, "Fire storm"), Dai san dansu, chimei ichigeki (第三ダンス、致命一撃, "Third dance, fatal blows")

**\- Genkakuna Hana:** Nagareboshi (流れ星照明ボール, "Shooting Star"), Hari hibana (針火花, "Needle Spark"), Saigo no dansu, saigo no dageki (最後のダンス、最後の打撃, "Final dance, final strike")

**Bankai:** Subete no yōso no megami (すべての要素の女神, "Goddess of all elements"): her apearance change, her shihakuso turned into white color with a blue haori and flowers tied her hair

**Bankai Special Ability:**

**\- Manami**: Mizu sāji (水サージ, "Water Surge"), Arashi no gekihen (嵐の激変, "Storm Upheaval"), Hebi no kuchi (蛇の口 ,"Snake's Mouth"), Sensatsu Suishō (千殺水翔, "Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death")

**\- Yūki Onna:** Aisu sōgi (アイス葬儀, "Ice Funeral"), Piasu kōri (ピアス氷, "Piercing Ice"), Reitō burēdo (冷凍ブレード, "Frozen Blades"), Hana no dansu o sanran (花のダンスを散乱, "Scattering Flower Dance"), Todō (凍土, "Frozen ground"), Kōri no kagami (氷の鏡, "Ice Mirror")

**\- Yōko**: Shibito no yōna honō (死人のような炎, "Deathly Flames"), Shibito no yōna doragon no kuchi (死人のようなドラゴンの口, "Deathly Dragon's Mouth)

**\- Genkakuna Hana:** Itami no Chitose (痛みの千年, "A thousand years of pain"), Chikyū furasshu (地球フラッシュ, "Earth Flash"), Kaminari o katto (雷をカット, "Cutting Thunder")

**Appearance: **Reika is petite and short, she has a pair of pale violet eyes with a long waved bright shade of blonde hair. She wears a standard Shihakusō and when she is a Captain she wore a sleeveless Captain's haori with a raspberry rose colored sash around her hips to hold her zanpakutō. She is the youngest Captain in Gotei 13 and her face is resemble a 16 years old teen but her chest is C-cupped and it was definitely not a child size

**Personality: **Reika is generally an easy-going, cheerful and friendly girl. Reika is relatively have a bright personality, too bright compare to her boyfriend. She is described as being sensible, emotive, gentel, caring, loveable, and innocent, coming across as "childlike" in many aspects. She is has a very positive demeanor and rarely seems to harbor negative emotions. Contrary to her well-behaved mannerisms, she can become compulsively nosey when intrigued; becoming hyperactive and having a tendency to glare and ignore personal space. Although easily distracted, Reika can become very focused on a particular subject, to a point of forgetting anything else not associated with it. She can be very persistent and stubborn, especially concerning someone else's problem as she will not be able to stop thinking about it until she finally solves it. She can easily make a friend even if she just meet them. Despite her bright and gentle attitude, she actually can surpass Yamamoto's strength.

**Power &amp; Ability:**

**Kidō Spell:**

-Kesshō Gokakurō (結晶五角牢,"Pentagonal crystal prison") *Offensive

-Kesshō no Yoroi (結晶の鎧, "Armor of crystal") *Offensive, Defensive

-Kurenai no Kajitsu (紅の果実, "Crimson Fruit") *Defensive, Supplementary

-Hisui kesshō mirā(ヒスイ結晶ミラー, "Jade Crystal Mirror") *Supplementary

-Hisui suishō keimu shuhō (ヒスイ水晶刑務手法, "Jade Crystal prison technique") *Supplementary

-Kami ōdan gihō (神横断技法, "God Crossing Technique") *Offensive, Supplementary

-Kesshō shūkan uēbu (結晶収監ウエーブ, "Crystal Imprisonment Wave") *Offensive, Supplemenary

-Kesshō bakuei-chi no kabe (結晶幕営地の壁, "Wall of Crystal Encampment") *Defensive

-Kage no fukusei(影の複製, "Shadow Replication") *Supplementary

**Master Swordsman:** Reika is the most powerful combatants in Soul Society because she trained under Yamamoto. Only few people would come out alive after fighting against her. She can easily defeat her opponent in a single slash but, unfortunately she is the clumsiest person in Soul Society.

**Saeko satsugai** (静か殺害, Silent killing)

**Shunpo Master:** As the only student of Yamamoto, Reika is highly skilled in the use of Shunpo. She can even use Hohō after learning it from Yoruichi. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, and can surprise Toushiro and the other Captain including Yamamoto and Byakuya.

**Immense Spiritual Power:** As the 8th Division Captain, Reika boasts great amounts of spiritual energy. She is quite skilled in hiding her spiritual energy, able to remain unnoticed by both allies and enemies. Toushiro could barely keep up with her even if Reika was still holding back. She is the first Shinigami who can surpass Yamamoto's power. Her reiatsu is turquoise

**Immense Strength:** Despite her petite body, possesses tremendous physical strength. She can easily punch Kenpachi and sent him flying several blocks away. She can easily and swiftly put a large hole into a thick rock or even shattered it into pieces

**Immense Endurance**: Despite her young age, Reika can fight for long periods of time, even when outnumbered, with no visible signs of exhaustion. She can take direct attacks from others unfazed. She survived the attacks of Ulquiourra Cifer while at 15 percent of her actual strength.

**Immense Durability:** In addition to her resilience, Reika possesses remarkable durability. She fought against Soul Society's strongest captains, Shunsui Kyōraku, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Zaraki Kenpachi and Jūshirō Ukitake one by one, and emerged without any sign of injury.

**Hakuda Master:** As Yamamoto successor, Reika is one of the most accomplished hand-to-hand combatants in Soul Society. She effortlessly took down several Shinigami deserters unarmed, and emerged unscathed afterwards.

**Kidō Master:** As the Captain of the 8th Division, she is well-versed in Kidō. Thought she commonly employs Shunpo and hand-to hand fighting techniques, she is masterful in using Kidō to further her capacity in combat, often mixing it whit other fighting techniques. Reika knowledge of Kidō is so great, she can perform them without calling out their names while retaining their great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation.

**Master Healer:** She learned the healing techniques that she currently uses from Retsu Unohana when she was her subordinate. Reika surpass her and has become the most knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society She is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques and herbal healing.

**Master Strategist &amp; Tactician:** Despite her young age, Reika has repeatedly shown great instinct and intuition in battle. In battle, she has shown great instincts against incoming danger.

**Master Sensing:** Reika can easily sense anything miles away from her.

**Memories or Mind Reading:** Reika can read peoples memories by touching the person and focusing on their mind. That's why Yamamoto always sent her on a special mission along with Toushiro and Rangiku

* * *

**Name: **Kurosawa Fuyuko (Literally translates: 冬 (_Fuyu_) "Winter",子 (_Ko_) "Child")

**Race: **Soul

**Birthday: **March 20

**Gender: **Female

**Height: **166 cm (5'5'')

**Weight: **50 kg (110 lbs)

**Affiliation: **Gotei 13

**Profession: **Shinigami

**Position: **9th Division's Captain

**Previous Position:** 13th Division's Lieutenant (Transferred, Promoted)

**Division:** 9th Division

**Previous Division:**13th Divison

**Partner: **Hisagi Shuuhei (Lieutenant)

**Previous Partner:** Ukitake Jushiro (Former Captain)

**Base of Operation:** 9th Division's HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society

**Education:** Shin'ō Academy

**Zanpakutō:**

***Mangetsu Yuki**(満月雪, Full moon snow): Mangetsu Yuki is a regular katana. It has a simple snow engraving tsuba. It has golden guard, with white hilt-wrapping, and a black sheatth

-**Shikai:**Mangetsu Yuki relase command is "Shine" (映える, Haeru). Fuyuko holds up her zanpakutō towards the sky, as she held it up, some snow smokes started to wrap around her Zanpakuto and turned it into a scepter with a round crystal on top. The transformation is accompanied by the circle of snow on the ground, surrounding her.

**_Shikai Special Ability:_**

**-Yuki no ha** (雪の刃, Blade of snow)

**Tōdo**(凍土, Frozen ground)

**-Tōketsu shita sora**(凍結した空, Frozen Sky)

**-Yuki no harēshon** (雪のハレーション, Halation of snow)

**Akuma no aisumirā**(悪魔のアイスミラー, Demonic Ice Mirror)

**-Nadareyuki** (雪崩雪, "Snow Avalanche")

**-Bankai**: "Fall Upon Me" (私に落ちる, Watashi ni ochiru). Fuyuko holds Mangetsu Yuki upside down and begins to twirl it in her hands as it glows white, transforming it into a scepter with blue crystal in the middle . The transformation is accompanied by snow falling from the sky and snow flows freely from the top.

**-Yuki no doragon**(雪のドラゴン, "Snow Dragon")

**-Yuki Arashi** (雪嵐, Snow storm)

**-Yuki no yōsai**(雪の要塞, Fortress of snow)

**Kōri chōeki**(氷懲役, Ice imprisonment)

**Appearance:** Fuyuko has a long auburn hair that always tied in a messy bun, a pair of silver eyes, and a curvaceous body. When she was a Lieutenant, she wears a standard shihahusō and her Lieutenent armband tied to her right arm. When she was a Captain, she wear the usual sleeveless Captain's haori. She wears a snowflakes shaped necklace which is a gift from Reika, the necklace can transfered Reika's healing, so if Fuyuko get hurt, Reika can heal her even if she isn't there with her.

**Personality:** Kurosawa Fuyuko is very ladylike, polite and shy. She is described as being gentle, warm, soft-spoken, friendly, sweet, well-behaved, innocent and caring woman who uses honorifics when addressing everyone, including her subordinates and the enemy. She rarely shows any signs of panic or distress, and has a great sense of duty. She is notably calm, even in battle.

**Power &amp; Ability:**

**-Expert Swordsman**

**-Shunpo Master**

**-Kidō Expert**

**-Hakuda Master**

**-Great Spiritual Power: **Her Reiatsu is white

**-Immense Endurance**

**-Immense Durability**

* * *

**Name:**Yukimura Chinatsu (Literally translate: チ_(chi)_"Thousand" and 夏 _(Natsu)_ "Summer") and (Yukimura means snowy village)

**Race:** Soul

**Birthday:**January 10

**Gender:**Female

**Height:**170 cm (5'6")

**Weight:**54.5 kg (120 lbs)

**Affiliation:**Gotei 13, Soul society

**Profession:**Shinigami

**Position: **Captain of the 3rd Division

**Previous Position: **Co-Lieutenant of the 9th Division (Promoted &amp; Transferred)

**Division: **3rd Division

**Previous Division:** 9th Division

**Partner:** Kira Izuru (Lieutenant)

**Previous Partner: **Hisagi Shuuhei (Former Lieutenant), Kaname Tosen (Former Captain)

**Base of Operation: **3rd Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society

**Relatives:**Ayase Reika (Unofficial Adoptive Little Sister), Kurosawa Fuyuko (Unofficial Adoptive Big Sister), Nakamura Yuuji (Father, Deceased), Yukimura Miyako (Mother, Deceased)

**Education:**Shin'ō Academy

**Zanpakutō:**

***Mizuki**( 美月, Beautiful Moon): In its sealed form, Chinatsu's sword looks like a regular katana with an Gotei 13's insignia tsuba in dark silver colored. It has a dark lavender hilt. Chinatsu keep Mizuki around her waist with her dust purple sheath with flowers pattern. Mizuki is the strongest of all water-element Zanpakutō in Soul Society.

**-Shikai:** Mizuki's release command is "Water Surge From Heaven" (天からの水急増, Ten kara no mizu kyūzō). When Chinatsu holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the flower pattern started to appear on her blades. The tsuba becomes pale silver. The transformation is accompanied by the circle of water on the ground, surrounding her.

**_Shikai Special Ability:_**

**\- Mizu Hogo**(水保護, "Water Protection")

**\- Shi no sen hari**(死の千針, "Thousand needle of death")

**\- Eki Obore**(液溺れ, "The drowning liquid")

**\- Suirō**(水竜, "Water Dragon")

**\- Minakami tatsumaki** (アイス葬儀, "Water tornado")

**-Hikisaki kyūryū**(引き裂き急流, "Tearing Torrent")

-**Bankai:**Sukyata, Mizuki (スキャタ, 美月, "Scatter, Beautiful moon") Chinatsu's Bankai causes an enormous storm as her hair turned into a dark shade of blue

**Bankai Special Ability:**

\- **Arashi no gekihen** (嵐の激変, "Storm Upheaval")

\- **Mizu suraisā**(水スライサー, "Water Slicer")

**Appearance:**

Chinatsu has a long waved white hair, amber eyes and a curvaceous body. When she was a Lieutenant, she wears a standard shihahusō and her Lieutenent armband tied to her right arm. When she was a Captain, she wear the usual sleeveless Captain's haori. She wears a amber crystal pendant necklace which is a gift from Reika, the necklace can transfered Reika's healing, so if Chinatsu get hurt, Reika can heal her even if she isn't there with her.

**Personality:**

Yukimura Chinatsu is a very tomboyish girl, cold and didn't like to smile. Everyone was afraid of her and didn't dare to talk to her except Reika and Fuyuko. She is hard headed and always mean towards others. Despite her mean attitude, she has a soft spot for Reika, Fuyuko and Shuuhei. Reika and Fuyuko always tease her about her relationship with Shuuhei until Chinatsu turned into a deep shade of red. She was overprotective towards Reika and Fuyuko

**Power &amp; Ability:**

**-Master Swordsman**

**-Shunpo Expert**

**-Hakuda Master**

**-Kidō Expert**

-**Enhanced Endurance**

**-Immense Strength**

**-Great Spiritual Power: **Being one of the Captain, Chinatsu boast a great ammount of Spiritual Power. Her Reiatsu is red


	2. Chapter 1

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**RE written!**

**Warning: **Definitely has some OOC character!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

_Memories/**Flashback**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Reika Transfered To The 10th!**

It was a quiet and beautiful morning in Seireitei, a lovely place where the sun was shining, the birds are singing, shinigami was busy with their paperwork, and love was in the air- wait what? No, we haven't gone to that shit! Ehem, let's continue; everyone was happy and-

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Um... what?. Oh there's two women in the middle of a street facing each other. The woman who just swore is Yukimura Chinatsu, she has a white hair that falls below her shoulders and tired in a half side ponytail. Her eyes were a dark shade of amber and she has a well-toned skins. She has her Lieutenant badge tied loosely around her arm.

"Mou~ You don't have to swear, Chinatsu-nee"

The one who's asking the question was Ayase Reika, the most popular girl in Seireitei. She is super cute and she was so nice, no one in Seireitei would mind her company. She always had a soft smile on her face.

"The hell with that!" Chinatsu rolled her eyes at her "Why didn't you tell me anything about this?!"

"...Eh?" Reika tilted her head and asked innocently "About what?"

"You know what I mean" Chinatsu rubbed her head in frustration

"Nope! Not at all!" she replied with giggle

"Agh!" Chinatsu almost pulled her hair off of her head, but she has to be calm with this girl "Okay, Reika... Why didn't you tell me about moving to the 10th Division?"

"Because... Eto..." The girl wondered "I forgot!" she giggled again

"But you told Fuyuko before she went on a mission!" She desperately said

"I did?" she asked while blinking a few times

"Yes you did!" Chinatsu growled angrily "Do you want me to smack you again so you can remember it?"

"Uh..." she frowned before shaking her head "Nope!"

"God... what should I do with that stupid head of yours?" Chinatsu sighed

"Mou, you're so mean!" Reika pouted before she huffed "Anyway, I have to go! I'll see you later, Chinatsu-nee!" she quickly grabbed her things and ran away, leaving a frustrated Chinatsu behind. Reika headed to the 10th Division's Barracks and as she arrive at the door, she gently knock the door before she heard a loud stomping sound from inside as the door flung open.

"Welcome! This is the 10th Division, is there anything we can help you with?!" a woman greeted as the girl looked up to see a big chested woman who's smiling while closing her eyes. The woman opened her eyes and looked around confusedly "Ara? there's no one around, is it my imagination?"

The girl blinked before bowing at the woman and grinned "Hi! I'm Ayase Reika, the transferred 3rd seat! Pleasure to meet you!" she greeted as the woman looked down to the girl and her eyes gleamed. She was beautiful, the woman thought, although her height was below the average she was petite in about 140 cm, but she has a slender yet curvy body with a skin that almost matches the snow. She has a bright shade of blonde hair that goes down below her shoulder. She had a soft yet brilliant innocent pale violet eyes.

"Oh my god! You're so adorable! I never thought you'd be so adorable!" The woman exclaimed as she pulled Reika into a breath taking hug (Literally) "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku the 10th Division's Fukutaichou! Nice to meet you too!" Rangiku introduced herself while crushing Reika's face into her chest

"I can't breathe!" Reika laughed as Rangiku pulled her back

"Sorry! I'd never thought that the '_Ayase Reika' _was the one who'd be our 3rd seat!" Rangiku exclaimed "I'm so happy! Anyway, you can call me anything, Rei-chan!"

Reika grinned before nodding "Okay then!... Ran-chan!"

"Oi! Matsumoto! What's with the noise?! Get back to work and stop fooling around!" a male voice from inside demanded angrily

Reika giggled when she see the Lieutenant pouted and turned around to face the person inside "Mou! But Taichou! I'm not fooling around!"

"Then, what are you doing?!" the voice ask. Reika stepped to Rangiku's side and see a boy who's wearing a Captain's _haori_, he was crossing his hand on his chest while glaring at Rangiku. he averted his eyes to Reika who's quickly dropped her belongings and ran towards him before pinching his cheeks

"Ran-chan! He's so adorable!" Reika beamed between her laughter of joy. Rangiku covered her mouth and turned around to hide her laughter from the Captain as an irk mark appeared on his forehead and he twitched in annoyance before releasing the girl grips from his cheeks

"Taichou! Meet Rei-chan! Our new 3rd Seat!" Rangiku proclaimed between her laughter

"Stop laughing, Matsumoto!" The Captain demanded again as he turned to Reika who's still beaming at him "Our 3rd Seat?"

"Ayase Reika! Pleasure to meet you!" Reika grinned as she smiled brightly at him which making him to blush a little before he cleared his throat

He regain his posture and glared at her "Did you said that I was adorable?"

"Yep! I can't help it! You're just so adorable! I've never seen anyone around my age who's shorter than me!" she grinned as Rangiku started to laughed again, earning a glare from the Captain "Sorry, Taichou! I-I can't help it!"

"Shut up, Matsumoto!" The boy snapped before he turned to Reika "And you!"

"Yes?" She asked innocently as The Captain blushed again and turned his head away "Don't you ever call me adorable! I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro, the 10th Division's Taichou" he glared as he tried to hide his blush from her

"Hitsugaya Toushiro... hm..." Reika wondered as Toushiro raised his eyebrow at her while Rangiku pick up Reika's boxes and walked towards them

"Can I call you Shiro-chan?!" she asked happily

"Sorry Rei-chan! Hinamori already called him that! They had a thing... you know" Rangiku wiggled her eyebrow

"Hinamori...? Is she your girlfriend?" Reika tilts her head in curiosity

"Matsumoto!" Toushiro glared as Matsumoto laughed

"Just kidding! Hinamori is Taichou's childhood friend!"

"Ara? Is that so?" Reika nodded "Well... how about Shiro-kun?" she looke dup to the Lieutenant

"That will do it!" Rangiku laughed as she gives Reika a thumb and Toushiro started to growl "Enough! It's Hitsugaya Taichou, not Shiro-chan or Shiro-kun or any other names! Do you understand?" Toushiro asked

"Aye, aye, Shiro-kun!" Reika grinned

"You- Tch!" Toushiro sighed as he turned around "Just shut up and put you thing to your room! And don't bother me!" he growled while making his way towards his office

"Mou... why is he so mean, Ran-chan?" Reika pouted

"Don't worry about him , Rei-chan! He is always a cranky butt! But Taichou is actually nice!" Rangiku said as she give Reika's boxes

"Is that so?" she tilted her head before smiling to Rangiku "Ran-chan, Do you want to eat some lunch with me and Chinatsu-nee?"

"Sure!... Wait! Did you just say '_Chinatsu-nee'_?" Rangiku asked

"Yep"

"Chinatsu-nee as in Yukimura Chinatsu? That white haired dude? The one who always have scowl or frown on her face?"

"Yep, that's her!" Reika nodded eagerly

"Are you sure she would want me to come?" Rangiku hesitantly ask

"Eh? Of course she would! Why wouldn't she?" Reika asked

"Because... you know... she always glare at people and she sends me some chills" Rangiku shivered

"Nah... don't worry about that! She's always like that! Actually, she is super duper nice!" Reika exclaimed happily

"Fine then! If you say so!" Rangiku grinned

"Then, see you later at the Cherry Blossom's field at 12 o'clock, 'kay?!" Reika ran off before she can hear Rangiku's reply

* * *

Reika skipped happily through the 10th Division's hallway with a bright smile. She was thinking of going to the Captain's office before meeting with Rangiku and Chinatsu. When she reached the office's door, she didn't even bother to knock and quickly burst the door open.

The white haired captain who's sitting on his desk arubtly looked up from his paperwork to the blonde with a shocked face before frowning when he see her presence "Ayase, what the hell is wrong with you?" he sighed

"I just want to give you something as a welcoming gift" Reika grinned happily

"Shouldn't _I'd_ be the one who give that to you?" he raised his eyebrow as he sighed

"Eh? Really? I thought I'd be the one who gives it" Reika blinked innocently "Oh well! I'm already prepared it, so it's okay"

"How stupid can you be, Ayase?" Toushiro asked "And here I heard you're smart"

"Mou! I'm not stupid! Don't be so mean, Shiro-kun!" she pouted

"It's Hitsugaya Taichou to you, Ayase" He rolled his eyes

"I would never call you that" Reika grinned "Maybe I would, someday... or when I almost die"

"Stop saying that Ayase, it's creeping me out" Toushiro shivered as Reika giggled lightly at him

She reach out to her basket and pulled out a box with a plate full of watermelons "Here's my gift" Reika smiled

"What's in the box?"

"Amanattō!" she proclaimed as she opened the box

"Why amanattō and watermelons?"

"Because..." Reika wondered "Eto... I likes them and you seems to like the too!"

"What makes you think I like them too?" he asked

"I just... know!" Reika giggled

"You just know?" he repeated

"Well, yeah. But, if you don't like them, I could always gives it to Jii-chan or others" Reika said as she looked at the Captain with an amused look when she see his eyes gleamed at the foods "You like them, right?"

"Shut up" Toushiro turned away and blushed as Reika laughed

"Anyway, I don't know if it's good or not.. so, just to be safe-" Reika grabbed one of the amanattō from the box and quickly leaned towards him from across of his desk with her hand that contained the amanattō in front of his lips, telling him to open his mouth "Open up!" she exclaimed as Toushiro's eyes went wide and his cheeks was turned into ten shades of red when his eyes averted down to her chest that had been exposed when she leaned in. He hesitantly opened his mouth as Reika popped the food into his mouth, letting him to chew the food before swallowing it down, savoring the sweetness

"It's was... delicious" Toushiro mumbled as Reika raised her eyebrow

"Eh?" she innocently asked

Toushiro twitched and cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment "I said it was... nice"

Reika giggled and said "I heard it the first time you said it"

"You-" Toushiro twitched as an irk mark appeared on his forehead but his annoyance was wiped off as he watches her cheering and jumping up and down with joy. Reika has stopped jumping and pulled out a thermos

"Gimme your cup"

"What's in that that?" Toushiro asked as he obeyed her and she poured the content of the thermos into the cup

"It's a relax tea" Reika grinned as he give the steaming cup to him "Try it"

Toushiro took his cup and smelled the tea "It's smells good" he commented "But it smells different from other tea. What did you put in it?"

"Hm... just some herbs and tea" She grinned "And other stuff!"

"When you said _other stuff_ it's not poison or something like that, right?" he raised his eyebrow

"Of course not!" She laughed "Why would I?"

"I was just wondering" he shrugged as he take another look at the tea "It's edible, right?"

"Of course" Reika smiled as he took a sip and he felt his body started to relax

"It's nice" Toushiro smiled slightly and you can see it if you wore a telescope or microscope

"Yay! It's a success!" Reika smiled widely before grabbing her basket and bowed at him "Well then, I'll take my leave, Shiro-kun! Ja ne!" she said before running out from the office

"It's Hitsugaya Taichou to you, Ayase!" Toushiro yelled before sighing because he know that she'll never hear him

* * *

"Chinatsu-nee! Ran-chan~!" Reika called out while waving at the blonde and white haired women who seems to be fighting each other. Reika stopped right beside them and see Chinatsu was pulling Rangiku's cheeks to sides.

"Ow! Ow! Dammit! Chinatsu! Dude! Please stop it!" Rangiku whined as she tried to shove Chinatsu's hand but failed

"You asked for it, Rangiku!" Chinatsu glared as she pulled it harder

"Mou! Chinatsu-nee! Let Ran-chan go!" Reika pouted as the white haired Lieutenant raised her hand in defense

"Thank you Rei-chan! I'm glad you came! If not... My face will be ruined by this big meanie!" Rangiku said while clinging onto Reika's shoulder

Chinatsu scoffed at Rangiku before retorting "It was your damn fault, baka!" she growled

"I was just asking a question and you're mad without any reason! How's that supposed to be my fault?!" Rangiku stuck out her tongue. Reika laughed at them as she set down the floor mat on the ground while watching the women bickering to themselves with an amused face

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou! and uh... Yukimura... Fukutaichou" A voice called out as they turned around to meet a black haired girl accompanied with a brown haired girl beside

"Did you just put a pause in my name?!" Chinatsu glared at the girl

"N-No! It's not like that!" the black haired girl stuttered

"Mou~ Chinatsu-nee! Stop glaring at people! I've been telling you about that for a million time!" Reika pouted before turning around to face the girls with a smile "Hi! I'm Ayase Reika! 3rd seat of the 10th Division! Pleased to meet you two!" Reika grinned

"Ayase Reika... you're _that _Ayase Reika?" the black haired girl replied

"_That_?" Reika tilted her head

"You're more famous than you think, stupid" Chinatsu muttered as she leaned to the tree

"I'm famous?" Reika asked

"Very!"Rangiku nodded eagerly

"I see..." Reika nodded

"You're prettier than I thought" the black haired girl said

"Really?" Reika tilted her head again "Thank you... you're pretty too.. Eto.."

"Ah... er... I'm Kuchiki Rukia, seated officer of the 13th Division. Pleased to meet you too" Rukia said while bowing at the blonde

"Ah! You don't have to bow at me! I'll look like jii-chan if you do that!" Reika laughed as Rukia straightened her posture and stared at Reika before laughing with her too

"When you say _'Jii-chan'_, you mean it's Yamamoto Sotaichou, right?" Rukia asked

"Yep" Reika nodded in reply

"Wow... you must be really close to him... to be able to call him that" The brown haired girl muttered

Reika turned her head to the girl "Ah! What's your name?" Reika asked eagerly

"I'm Hinamori Momo! I'm the Fukutaichou of the 5th Division! Nice to meet you" Momo smiled at her

"Hinamori Momo? Could it be you're Shiro-kun's childhood friend?" Reika questioned with her gleaming eyes

"Shiro-kun...? Ah! You mean Hitsugaya Taichou! Yes, I'm his childhood friend!" Momo laughed "Did he let you to call him Shiro-kun?"

"Nope" Reika giggled

"It takes innocence to do that kind of thing!" Rangiku proclaimed with a laugh as everyone joined her except Chinatsu who's just chuckling lightly at them

"Anyway, Hina-chan, Kia-chan... Do you want to have some lunch with us?" Reika motioned to the picnic basket

"Is it going to be enough for all of us?" Momo asked

"Of course! I made a lot of things!" Reika grinned

"Then, we can't possibly decline it" Rukia smiled slightly

"Oh joy, more people" Chinatsu said sarcastically

"Oh shush Chinatsu-nee. Just sit down" Reika frowned as Chinatsu rolled her eyes and obeyed her while everybody stared at Reika with shock

"She just obeyed her" Rangiku stated

"Yukimura Chinatsu was obeying someone's order" Rukia said in disbelieve as everyone slowly sat down

"Amazing" Momo muttered as the three of them nodded in unison

"Don't say it like I've never obey anyone" Chinatsu glared

"Well, actually, yeah... you've never obey anyone" Rukia mumbled

"Eh? But Chinatsu-nee always obeyed Fuyu-nee more that she obeyed me" Reika explained

"Shut up" Chinatsu rolled her eyes

"She obeyed Kurosawa Fuyuko-san?" Momo asked as Reika nodded

"How come?" Rangiku questioned

"I honestly don't know" Reika giggled as everyone averted their eyes to Chinatsu

"She is just... creepy alright!" Chinatsu shivered when she remember Fuyuko's deathly smile

"Well, why don't we just eat now?!" Reika cheered as everyone nodded and started to eat

"This onigiri is delicious Reika-chan!" Momo

"You're right!" Rangiku beamed

"I'm glad you liked it!"Reika grinned "Talking about like... Chinatsu-nee, how's Hisa-chan?" she asked innocently as she munched her onigiri

"Chinatsu's eyes went wide she chocked on her food. Momo quickly took a glass of water and gave it to Chinatso who quickly snatched the glass and gulp the drink down "What the hell with that question?! What was that supposed to mean?!" Chinatsu yelled

"Ohh... we all know you two head overheels for each other" Rukia muttered between sipping her tea

"What was that Kuchiki?!" Chinatsu glared

"Now that you mentioned it, Shuuhei-san seems so close to you" Momo stated

"Did he asked you out?" Rangiku asked

"Fuck no!" Chinatsu screamed "Why would all of you think we're in love with each other?!" Chinatsu asked with a red face

"Because... I don't know, it just seems like it and beside... Kia-chan didn't say anything about you two love each other, she just said _'overheels' _not love" Reika explained as Chinatsu turned into a deeper shade of red "And I still remember you used to visit Rukongai, back when I haven't entered shin'ō Academy, and you asked me about how to make chocolate when Valentine's Days came"

"It was just a _giri _Chocolates! Between us, the 9th Division's Fukutaichou!" Chinatsu defended herself

"Ah! Now I know why did Shuuhei always walk with chocolate in hand with that stupid smile of his!" Rangiku exclaimed

"Ha! Gotcha right there!" Reika laughed as everybody joined her except Chinatsu who's blushing like tomatoes

"Just shut up will you!" Chinatsu yelled as everybody laughs harder. After laughing so hard, everyone finished their food while talking about their activities and all about girls while teasing Chinatsu until she red as a tomato, or even worse. The sun was almost down when they cleaned the place

"Ahh! Well, we had fun!" Rangiku said as she stretched her hand to the sky

"Yeah! That was fun Reika-chan!" Momo nodded in agreement

"It was really entertaining" Rukia said

"Well, I had fun with you guys too!" Reika giggled "I want to spend time with you guys more, but I suppose you have some paperwork, right?"

"Yeah" they all nodded in unison

"Mou... Paperwork doesn't sound fun at all" Reika said as everyone laughed at her

"We can meet again some other time, right?" Rukia asked

"Yeah! I'll think of something for us!" Reika exclaimed happily

"Count me out" Chinatsu rolled her eyes

"Aw! Don't be like that Chinatsu-nee! Fuyu-nee will come too you know!" Reika said as Chinatsu just sighed in defeat

"Well, see you later, okay?" Momo said as she Rukia and Chinatsu use shunpo.

"Well... Rei-chan!" Rangiku said "I don't wanna do any paperwork... Just please say that you didn't see me at all!"

"Eh...? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to a bar! Ja ne, Rei-chan! And don't tell Taichou about this!" Rangiku said as she use shunpo to run away leaving Reika alone. Reika use shunpo to go to the 10th Division before she skipped down through the hall until she heard a yelling

"Matsumoto! Dammit! Where are you?!" Toushiro's voice erupted from his office as Reika opened the door to his office

"There you're Matsumoto! Where were-" Toushiro stopped mid sentence when he see Reika instead of his Lieutenant "Oh, Ayase, sorry. I thought you were Matsumoto"

"It's okay" Reika giggled "So, why were you searching for Ran-chan?"

Touhiro sighed as he sat on his desk "To tell her to work on her paperwork" he said "I have to return it tonight"

"Ne, ne Shiro-kun" Reika called out

"What?" Toushiro ask, ignoring his nickname

"Do you want me to help?" she ask

"No" He leaned back to his chair. Reika sighed and put her basket to the corner of the room before pulling a chair to his desk and sat on it

"What are you doing, Ayase?" he asked

"Helping you, duh" Reika said with a smile

"I told you I don't need any help" he stated

"It's not like I'm prohibited to help you, right? Beside, you won't make it" she said "The paperwork, I mean" Reika giggled

"Seriously, I don't need any help, Ayase" Toushiro sighed

"I'll help you anyway. You're a Taichou and you can't exhausting yourself. If there's an attack, you can't fight if you're tired, right?" She smiles

"You- Tch. I don't know what am I going to do with you" he mumbles

"Just let me help and when we're done I'll bring you some tea and more watermelons and Amanattō" Reika grinned as Toushiro's eyes gleamed when she mentioned the foods. He cleared out his throat "Well, let's get to work" he said as Reika smiles happily before they started to work on the paperwork

* * *

"Ahh… I'm tired!" Reika said as she put the last paper on the desk "Finally! We're finished!" she grinned widely at the Captain

"Once again thank you Ayase, sorry for the troubles" he said

"Don't mention it! And stop calling me Ayase!" Reika pouted

"You're stupid you know that, Ayase?" Toushiro rolled his eyes

"Geez… We'll have to fix that later! I'll take the foods and drink to here! So wait, okay?" She beamed as she grab her basket and walks out from the room before appearing few minute later with a tray of foods and tea. She put the tray down and grinned at Toushiro

"Enjoy!" Reika grinned as she sit on the chair. Toushiro raised his eyebrow at her

"How can you be so energetic?" he sighed as he took one of the watermelon

"I don't know" Reika said and her smiles didn't even bother to leave her face

"Stupid" he rolled his eyes

"Mou… you and Chinatsu-nee is mean, always calling me stupid" Reika pouted as Toushiro smirked at her

"So… Shiro-kun, is it hard to be a Taichou?" Reika ask

"No" he stated as he munched on the Amanattō

"Really? I'd love to try to be one… but I didn't like paperwork" she sighed as she sipped down her tea "It was too many for a person to finish it in a short time"

"That's why there's a Fukutaichou, Ayase" he rolled his eyes

"Eh? Then, why didn't Ran-chan help you?" she ask

"How should I know? She's always ran away when I told her to do her paperwork" he rolled his eyes before taking a sip at his tea

"She did?" Reika ask

"All the times" he nodded

"Well, starting tomorrow! I'll help you with your paperwork and I'll try to make Ran-chan do her paperwork!" she smiles

"I told you, I don't need help" he sighed

"I'll make you a different kind of food" she grinned "And of course some watermelon"

"You're trying to bribe me" he said

"Nope! It's just a simple... gift for you" She smiles

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes.

"It's getting dark, I'll take these paperwork to Sotaichou, aren't you going to go back to your room?" he ask

"I'll wait" she grinned as he sighed and take all of the paperwork to the Captain Commander's office. He came back a second later to see the blonde girl sleeping on his desk while smiling

"She even smiles in her sleeps?" Toushiro shakes his head

"Ayase, wake up" he shakes her lightly but she didn't even bother. He sighed and give up the idea of waking her up, she is tired because of the paperwork so he didn't want to wake her up. He scooped her up to his arms before carrying her to her room and laid her on her mattress. He was about to get up when she spoke

"Good night, Shiro-kun" she mumbles as Toushiro's eyes widen and he started to blushing. He cleared his throat and walk to the door

"Night Ayase" he mumbles while blushing before closing the door leaving a sleeping blonde haired girl with a smile plastered on her face

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**Hehe! I replaced Her lost memories! :) sorry I can't really update very often because in indonesia, fanfiction is blocked because they think it has some porn in it -_- honestly... I can only update when fanfiction is unblocked and it doesn't happen very often! Well hope you enjoyed it! My title and summary was inspired by some story I read years ago :) Anyway! Ja Ne!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	3. Chapter 2

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**RE written! ****Thank you to Yamazaki Koharu, guest... and the other guest! I love ya! and I love you all who read this :)**

**Warning: **Definitely has some OOC character!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

_Memories/**Flashback**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Feeling**

"-and then Chi-chan smack me on the head. She can be so mean sometime, but she is a nice person" Reika finished her story as she continue to work on the paperwork. The 10th Captain sighed, she had been in his office since seven in the morning for god's sake. He had listened to her story for four hour and it's surprisingly didn't annoyed him at all. It's been three months since she became 10th Division 3rd seat.

"I told you I don't need you to help me, Ayase" Toushiro sighed

"Ne, ne Shiro-kun, where's Ran-chan?" Reika ignored his protest

"How should I know?" he rolled his eyes while working on his paperwork

"You're a Taichou and Ran-chan is your Fukutaichou, you should know where she is now" Reika grinned as she put the last paper to the top of the stack. Toushiro ignores her a he placed his last paper too "Yay! We're done!" Reika leaned back to her seat as she stretched her hand

"So, is there anything suspicious happened in here?" Reika ask with a smile

"For the tenth time, there's nothing wrong, Ayase. Why do you keep asking this?" Toushiro ask

"Nothing, nothing. I was just curious" Reika grinned as she tidy up the paperwork. He looked at her oddly before shaking it from his head

"Anyway, Shiro-kun. I'll bring the paperwork to Jii-chan" Reika said

"Why?" He raised his eyebrow as he took a sip on his tea

"He called me to his office" She said as she took the paperwork from the table "I'll see you later! And please leave your cup on the table. I'll clean it up later" She walked towards the door

"Make sure you give him the paper, Ayase" he said

"Yes, sir!" she grinned before closing the door behind her. She happily skipped down towards the 1st Division's barrack while humming a happy tones

"Oi! Isn't it Rei?!"

Reika stopped her track and turned around to see two man standing a few feets from her while pointing at her. They walked towards the blonde haired girl as she beamed "Ah! Ikka-kun! Yumi-chan! Long time no see!" she greeted

"We could say the same to you!" Ikkaku grinned

"As always, you look gorgeous, Reika-chan!" Yumichika exclaimed

"Thank you, Yumi-chan! You look... beautiful as always!" Reika grinned as Yumichika give her a thumb "I've always been beautiful!"

Ikkaku snorted and turned towards the blonde girl "Where have you been, Rei?" Ikkaku asked

"You know, working on my new Division" she replied as the two of them joined her to walk

"I'm so glad Sotaichou transferred you from that stupid Division" Ikkaku said

"Eh? The 4th Division isn't stupid" Reika blinked while looking at the bald man beside her

"Yes it is!" Ikkaku insisted as Yumichika shakes his head "Ignore this stupid bastard, Reika-chan" he said as Reika giggled lightly

"What was that Yumichika?!" Ikkaku glared at him

"You heard me" he replied

"Bastard-"

"Stop fighting you two" Reika giggled

"Yes" Ikkaku and Yumichika sighed in defeat

"So, when are we going to train together again?" Ikkaku ask

"As soon as I'm done taking this paperwork to Jii-chan" She grinned

"Seriously?" Yumichika ask

"Yep" she nodded

"Well, we'll be waitin' for ya in 11th's courtyard as usual!" Ikkaku said

"Okay! Ja ne, Ikka-kun, Yumi-chan!" Reika smiles as the two of them walks to the opposite direction as Reika. After few minutes of walking, Reika reached the Captain Commander's office door. She knocked at the door "Jii-chan! It's Reika!"

"Come in Ayase Reika" came the voice from inside

"Sorry for intruding" Reika slowly slid the door open and come in before closing it. She slowly walk towards Yamamoto's table and put the papers on it

"What is this?" he ask

"As always, 10th Division's paperwork" she smiles

"You're helping him again, didn't you?" he ask

"Yes... Is it wrong?" she asked

"Not entirely wrong" he replied

"Why is that?" she blinked in confusion

"Because you've to finish your own work" he replied

"I just give you my paperwork yesterday" She pouted as he sighed

"Won't you get tired for always helping him with all of these papers?"

"I won't. Never" She grinned "So, why did you call me, Jii-chan?"

"How's your training?" he ask

"Well, I fought some people today... The 10th Division's members are helping me with my training! They're all nice" Reika grinned "But I feel bad for hurting them. But they said it was okay since it was me! Do you know what did they mean, Jii-chan?"

"It means, the didn't mind getting hurt if it was you" he explained simply

"And why is that?" she asked again

"Because they love you" he smiled

"They do?" she blinked

"We all do" he explained "You're Seireitei's most loved person"

"I am?" she put her finger to her chin "Why is that?"

"Because you're always making people smile with your attitude, and you're nice towards other people"

Reika nodded "I see..." she muttered "Do you want to practice with me, Jii-chan?" she ask

"I'm busy at the moment but I'll tell you when I have the time" He said

"Okay then! Can I go now? I promised to train with Ikka-kun and Yumi-chan" Reika grinned

"Training?" he ask

"Yep! I haven't train with them for weeks!" she explained

"I see. Don't overwork yourself, okay?"

"Okay! Don't you worry!" She nodded before walking towards the door "Ja ne, Jii-chan!" she waved at the head captain before running out from the 1st Division and continue to run towards the 11th Division's barrack. Suddenly she felt a presence on her shoulder and beamed brightly

"Hi, Chi-chan!" She grinned, she know it was the 11th Division's Lieutenant; Kusajishi Yachiru without any doubts

"Hi, Hime!" Yachiru grinned

"I told you to stop calling me Hime" Reika pouted as the opened the Barrack's door

"But I love calling you Hime!" Yachiru exclaimed as Reika just giggled "Are you here to train with Baldy and Yun-Yun?" she asked

"Yep! What are you doing in here, Chi-chan? And where's Ken-chan?" Reika ask as the Yachiru giggles and cling onto her shoulder "I just want to see you Hime! And Kenny is in his room, sleeping! He is so boring!" Yachiru pouted as Reika giggled slightly

"Isn't he always sleeping?"

"Yeah! That's why I want to be with you while Kenny asleep!" Yachiru exclaimed as Reika opened the door to 11th Division's courtyard. She see Ikkaku and Yumichika sitting on the ground while fighting each other. She slowly walked towards the two of them

"Hey Yun-Yun, Baldy!" Yachiru greeted as Yumichika and Ikkaku turned to her

"Fukutaichou? What are you doing in here?" Ikkaku twitched

"To watch Hime beat the living out of you two!" Yachiru laughed as Reika smiles at her

"We won't lose to her!" Ikkaku twitched

"Yes you will!" Yachiru insisted

"No we won't!"

"Shut up pachinko head!" Yachiru spit at Ikkaku as he glared at her and prepared to draw his sword

Reika laughed and stopped Ikkaku from pulling out his sword "Maa, maa... Ikka-kun, let's not try to fight with Chi-chan, okay?"

"Fine" Ikkaku sighed in defeat as Reika put Yachiru to the ground and smiled

"So! Who's first?!" Yachiru exclaimed as Ikkaku stepped towards Reika

"Heh! I'll defeat you this time, Rei!" Ikkaku yelled as Reika grinned. They walked to the middle of the courtyard and put their hand on their zanpakutō

"Ready! GO!" Yachiru exclaimed as Ikkaku and Reika charge at each other

**Few Hours later:**

"Ha! In your face baldy! You lost again to Hime!" Yachiru giggles as she and Yumichika watch Reika pinned Ikkaku to the ground with her sword pointing at his face. Reika giggled before getting up and sheathed her zanpakutō back.

"Shuddap Fukutaichou" Ikkaku growled as he get up and stares at the blonde haired girl

"Impressive. You're getting good at this Rei!" Ikkaku smirked

"Yeah! It took only... 2 hours and 10 minute for you to knock Ikkaku down" Yumichika noted as the girl smiled again

"Thank you!" She exclaimed as she felt a pain in her head. A deep voice rang inside of her mind

'_**I'll come for you Ayase Reika' **_

Reika falls to her knee as she clutch her head in pain

"Oi! Rei! What's wrong?"

'_**I'll get you'**_

"Reika-chan!"

'_**Wait for me, my goddess'**_

"Hime!"

"Yachiru! Tell Matsumoto and Hitsugaya Taichou! Tell everyone!"

"Okay!"

"Yumichika! Help me to carry her"

'_**Good night, ojou-sama' **_

"Rei! Oi! Rei!

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro impatiently tapped his finger to his desk as he cautiously glanced at the clock before he looked at his lazy Lieutenant who's sleeping on the couch. He sighed and leaned back to his chair while folding his hand. He was waiting for Reika to return. She has gone for too long, not that he is worried... well, yeah, sort of, kind of... okay, yes, he is WORRIED. She never gone out this late, she has gone for seven hour to be exact. It was already six in the afternoon and he haven't even hears her annoying voice. His thought stopped as he heard some yelling and stomping comes down from the hall

"C-Chinatsu! Please calm down!" a voice stuttered

"The hell I will, Fuyuko! That kid will be damned when I find her!" another voice yelled as his office's door flung open, revealing a very angry Yukimura Chinatsu and a terrified Kurosawa Fuyuko

"I'm awake! Please don't kill me!" Rangiku jolted up from the couch as she turned to the door and pointed at the white haired woman

"Hey! What the hell is your problem, Chinatsu?! I was sleeping for God sake!" Rangiku glared as she get up from the couch before crossing her hand over her chest

"Where is that little brat?!"

"I don't know who are you talking about!" Rangiku replied

"C-Chinatsu enough" Fuyuko said

"Shut up, Fuyuko!" The woman snarled "That girl! She make me wait for four hour! FOUR HOUR I SAID!"

"Oi. Yukimura, what are you doing in here? You're not allowed to barged into someone else's office" Toushiro stepped in. Chinatsu just glared at him "Like I'd care about that!"

Toushiro and Chinatsu glared at each other as Fuyuko nroke their competition

"E-Eto... Hitsugaya Taichou... Do you know where's our imouto?" Fuyuko nervously ask

"Ayase?" he ask

"Who else can it be, chibi?!" Chinatsu glared as Toushiro twitched in annoyance

"Hey! We're waiting for Rei-chan too! She hasn't returned yet since she left" Rangiku explained

"See?" Fuyuko raised her eyebrow

"Shuddap" Chinatsu said "Then, where the hell is she?"

"How should we k-"

"Whitey! Boobies! It's terrible!" Yachiru barged into the room as all of them turned around towards the door

"Kusajishi Fukutaichou?" Fuyuko ask

"Ara! Snowy and grouchy is here too!" Yachiru exclaimed

"I told you to stop calling me that! You little brat!" Chinatsu glared

"I don't wanna!" Yachiru stick her tongue out

"So, what's wrong Yachiru?" Rangiku ask

"It's bad! Hime has collapsed! She is at Re-chan's Division!" she said

"Is there something wrong with Reika-chan?" Fuyuko ask worriedly

"Yeah! She collapsed after defeating Baldy!"

"She collapse after defeating Ikkaku? But that never happen" Rangiku said

"Yeah! She just fainted without any reason!"

"You mean she didn't get hurt?" Toushiro ask

"No she didn't! Hime never get hurt after fighting with Baldy!" Yachiru said "Everybody has already gathered at Re-chan's place five hour ago!"

"Five hours ago?!" Chinatsu snapped "She collapse five fucking hours ago?!"

"Well, she fainted six and a half hours ago!" Yachiru counted

"Then, why didn't you tell us, dammit?!" Chinatsu ask

"I got lost" Yachiru giggled

"You got... lost?!" Chinatsu ask "You got lost?! 4th Division was four blocks away from here! How the hell did you get lost?!"

"Chinatsu! It's useless to argue with her" Fuyuko said

"She is right. We have to go to Rei-chan!" Rangiku said as everyone nodded and run towards the 4th Division. When they arrived at the room, they see everyone gathered around. Fuyuko quickly run towards the bed and hold Reika's hand.

"Reika-chan!" she cried out as Byakuya comes towards her and tried to calm her down. He and Fuyuko has grown close to each other because of Reika.

"What the hell happened?!" Chinatsu yelled while looking at Ikkaku "What did you do, stupid head?!"

"I don't know! Honestly!" Ikkaku held up his hand

"Chinatsu! Calm down!" Shuuhei held her back

"The hell I will!"

"Yukimura Fukutaichou please calm down!" Rukia said as Chinatsu turned to her

"Shut the hell up! And I won't calm down until I know what the fuck happened to her!"

"Yukimura" A voice called out as she turned to see the Captain Commander

"What?" She raised her eyebrow

"Stop yelling. Madarame Ikkaku doesn't know anything about this" he said "Now that you and Kurosawa Fuyuko has come, everyone except you two, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Kuchiki Byakuya and Hisagi Shuuhei has to get out." Yamamoto said

"Eh?! But we want to see Hime!" Yachiru whined

"Now" Yamamoto ordered as the other just sighed and walked out from the room sadly

"Is there something wrong, Sotaichou?" Toushiro ask

"I just want to ask you few question about Ayase Reika"

"Why am I in here?" Byakuya ask

"Me too" Shuuhei ask

"You two might be related" he explained as the two just nodded "First of all, is there something wrong with her this past few weeks?"

"Now that you mention it, she has been acting weird" Chinatsu said

"How weird?" Yamamoto ask

"She has been... too cautious" she replied while folding her hand

"Yeah, she has been very paranoid if I said" Shuuhei nodded

"It was more like she was afraid" Byakuya spoke up

"Y-yeah... like someone was going to attack her friends" Fuyuko nodded

"She has been asking about everything around everyone" Toushiro added

"I see... I assume none of you know about her ability" Yamamoto said

"What ability?" Toushiro ask

"Her 'Memories and Mind Reading' ability" he stated

"Now that you said it... Rei did tell me something about that" Shuuhei nodded

"Me too" Chinatsu said

"And do you believe it?"

"No" Chinatsu said

"Not really" Shuuhei replied

"What about that ability?" Byakuya ask

"Like the name, she can read people's mind and memories by touching them or touching some object that related to the person." He explained

"And?" Chinatsu ask impatiently "What's the relation between that and all of this?"

"The relation is if someone strong enough, they can talk to her through her mind, and damage her spiritually"

"Then? Who is it?" Chinatsu ask and when Yamamoto was about to opened his mouth, a hologram appeared beside Reika's bed. The figure face was dark, so the only thing they can see is his mouth and his body. Byakuya pulled Fuyuko back from the bed as the other looked at the figure

"I see you have figured it out... Just like I expected from Sotaichou" The figure smiled darkly

"Who the hell are you?!" Chinatsu yelled

"Impatient as always I see"

"Cut the shit! Just tell me what have you done to Reika!" Chinatsu ask

"I didn't do anything to her..." he smirked

"Fuck you!" Chinatsu draws her blade but Shuuhei was stopping her

"Chinatsu stop" he said

"You should listen to him, Yukimura Chinatsu. You didn't want something unwanted to be happen, right?"

"How the hell did you know my name?" she ask

"Of course I know all of you... I've always watching my goddess with you flies. It's a shame that a girl like my goddess has to be friends with your kind. Maybe it's time for me to take her back, hm? I'm sure she'll be happy with me" he smirked as Tosuhiro growled

"Don't you dare to lay a finger on her!" he yelled

"Oh? Jealous much, Hitsugaya Toushiro?" the man smirked

"You shitless son of a bitch! Come here and fight with me! I'll kill you!" Chinatsu yelled

"My, my... Yukimura Chinatsu... you doesn't have the power to kill me" he smirked "Not even close"

"You bastard!" she growled

"I came here to warn you all..." he said

"About what?" Shuuhei ask

"I just want you all to know that if any of you came between me and my goddess, I'll show no mercy" he smirked before disappearing into the air "I'll come for my goddess when the time has come"

"Grr! Who the hell is he?!" Chinatsu yelled

"Sotaichou? What are we going to do now?" Byakuya ask

"We have to searched about that guy" he said

"But how?" Toushiro ask

"Somehow" he replied

"Hm-mmn"

Everyone turned to see Reika sitting up from the bed and yawned before rubbing her sleepy eyes and looked at them confusedly. She tilted her head and blinked "Ara? Chinatsu-nee, Fuyu-nee, Byakuya-chan, Shiro-kun, Hisa-chan, Jii-chan? What are you all doing in here? Is everything okay?" she asked as Fuyuko run towards her and hugged her tightly

"Reika-chan! I was so worried!" Fuyuko cried

"Nee-chan? What's wrong?" she ask

"You collapsed, stupid" Chinatsu flicked Reika's forehead

"Mou... You're being mean again" Reika pouted

"How are you feeling, Ayase?" Toushiro ask

"Eh? I'm fine... why do you ask?" Reika tilts her head

"We just worried about you kiddo" Shuuhei grinned as he ruffled her head

"Really? Even Byakuya-chan was worried?" Reika grinned

"Che, yeah right... he is just worried about Fuyu" Chinatsu rolled her eyes as Fuyuko turned into a ten shades of red

"E-eh? Eh?!" Fuyuko stuttered while Byakuya just cleared his throat and turned away to hide his blush as Reika laughed

Toushiro and the Head Captain walked away from the group as Yamamoto speak "You like her, huh?" he ask

"Who? Ayase?" Toushiro ask

"Yes"

"Of course not" he shakes his head

"Are you sure? I see it in your eyes... you love her..." Yamamoto said "I'm saying this not as a Sotaichou but as a grandfather that worried about his little girl"

"Sotaichou... I-"

"You won't ever know what you have until you lose them, Hitsugaya Taichou. Regrets will comes later"

"Shiro-kun!" Reika called out as he turned to her.

"Are you sure you're not in love with her?" Yamamoto ask

"I'm... sure" Toushiro nodded

"Well, it's your choice..." he said before walking back to Reika's side

"Ne, ne Jii-chan! What were you doing with Shiro-kun?" Reika ask happily as Yamamoto just patted her head

"Nothing, we're just talking about something" he said as Reika formed an 'o' with her mouth

"I'll take my leave, see you later, Reika... get well soon" Yamamoto said before walking past Toushiro

"Remember about what I said. Reconsider it" he said as Toushiro just watch him walking out from the room

"Ja ne! Jii-chan!" Reika waved as everyone from outside pouring into the room

"Reika-chan!"

"Rei!"

"Reika-dono!"

'_Do I love her?' _Toushiro ask himself

"_**You won't ever know what you have, until you lose it"**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Aw! Thank you for Guest and... the other guest for reviewing mah story! I'm soo happy! And I'll definitely make Reika be friend with Ken-chan and his Yachiru!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! JA NE!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	4. Chapter 3

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**RE written!**

**Warning: **Definitely has some OOC character!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

_Memories/**Flashback**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Aizen's Death, Toushiro sudden worry?!**

Toushiro jolted up from his sleep as he opened his eyes to scan around the room _'Crap I fell asleep!' _He glanced up to the clock _'Shit, I have to return my paperwork in thirty minute!' _Then he felt a blanket was wrapped around his shoulder. He noticed that there's just a piece of paper and looked at them to see they had Reika's handwriting on them. She had helped him once again, it had been going on like weeks, she helped him with his paperwork. The two of them had became closer and closer every single day and Toushiro had get used to her presence.

He chuckled at the note and smiled at them, she was interesting. Then, Rangiku came into the office.

"Ara?! Taichou! Did I just see you smiled?!" she asked very shocked by this abnormal scene

"No I am not!" Toushiro quickly frowned and cleared his throat to hide his blush "You should thank Ayase for helping with mine and _your _paperwork!"

"Oh! Rei-chan did?! It's really great to have her in our division now!" Rangiku cheered "She always helped us with the paperwork!"

"Yeah, not like you" Toushiro rolled his eyes

"Sheesh! I do my paperwork once in a while" she pouted

"Yeah, like once a _year_" he sighed as he was about to lecture at her more when the door opened and Reika came in.

"Oh, Shiro-kun! You're awake!" Reika beamed "And good afternoon Ran-chan!"

"Rei-chan! Thank you so much for doing my work!" Rangiku yelled and pushed her towards Toushiro for some odd reason. Reika was confused but just go with it, for the heck of it "Taichou had something to say!"

"What?" Toushiro turned towards his Lieutenant in a questioning gaze as Rangiku signalized him to say thank you "Right, I had to thank you for doing Matsumoto's paperword and partly mine" he said blushing slightly

Reika stared at him for a moment before smiled "No problem! You should rely on me more often and don't stress yourself out too much. It's not good for your health" she blabbered out

"Okay, thanks" he said with a gentle smile without realizing it

Reika grinned widely "You're cuter when you smiled, Shiro-kun!" she giggled as Toushiro blushed and turned his face

"I didn't smiled at all, Ayase" he mumbled as Reika laughed again

"Well, I'd really love to see you two flirting, but I'm not interested at the moment! So see you two later~" Rangiku winked and rushed out from the office, leaving Reika and Toushiro alone. Suddenly, Toushiro noticed that her smile was different than usual.

"Ayase, tell me what's on your mind" Toushiro said as Reika turned to him in surprise

"Am I that readable?" Reika raised her head in question

"It was hard, but I manage to see it" Toushiro shrugged

"Right" Reika laughed lightly "I heard that Kia-chan will be executed and I can't do anything about it. She's my friend and I'm thought I could help her, but he own brother object my objection and told me that it's none of my business"

"He's always like that" Toushiro sighed

"He's mean" Reika pouted "Just like you"

"I'll take that as a compliment" he smirked

Reika laughed at him "Will you believe me if I say Kia-chan will be saved by somebody?" she suddenly asked

"Well with your weird super power that I just found out a little while ago, maybe I'll believe you" he said as Reika huffed at him

"Mou~ It's not weird!" she whined

"And you're the weird one?" he raised his eyebrow teasingly

"Mou, you teased me too much" Reika pouted "You're mean"

"And you're interestingly adorable" he blurted out as he shut his mouth and blushed _'Did I just say that?!' _Toushiro thought as he mentaly slapped himself

"Uh... Thank you?" Reika frowned "Are you okay, Shiro-kun? You're kinda out of you character..."

He was about to open his mouth before a loud scream echoed from outside

"Is that... Hina-chan's voice?" Reika turned to Toushiro who's eyes is widen in horror

"She might be in trouble" Toushiro said "Come on"

Reika grabbed her Zanpakutō and give Toushiro's to him. He quickly put his Zanpakutō to his shoulder before nodding to Reika who had tied her Zanpakutō to her waist. Toushiro shunpo-ed out through the window with Reika trailing behind him

_'It can't be possible...__ Am I in love with her? Just like Sotaichou said?' _He thought as he silently glanced at the girl behind him.

* * *

"Kira-kun... why?" Momo asked when Izuru block her attack that was meant for the 3rd Division's Captain; Ichimaru Gin

"I'm the 3rd Division's Fukutaichou. No matter what the reason is, I cannot allowed anyone to raise a sword against Taichou" Izuru replied as he and Momo stared into each other eyes, both refusing to move from their position. Gin smirked and turned away before walking out from the scene, seeing this, Momo gasped and about to chase him, but Izuru stopped her

"Please... get out of my way, Kira-kun" Momo insisted as they started to push their blades forcefully on each other

"I cannot" he replied

"Move! Get out of my way!" Momo screamedas she pushed her blade to his, trying to push him away but failed

"No!" Izuru yelled back

"Can't you hear me?! I said move!" Momo screamed

"Can't you hear me say 'no'?!" Izuru retorted. Momo glared at him before she raised her blade and called out to it "Hajike! Tobiume!"

Izuru stared with shock as Momo sends a fireball at him, causing a loud explosion. Izuru dodge the fireball as the two of them backed away "Releasing your Zanpakutō in a place like this... How thoughtless!" Izuru said

"Do you realize what you are doing?!" Izuru asked "Do not confused public matters with private, Hinamori Fukutaichou!"

Momo just glared at him and send another fireball at him. Izuru dodge it once again as the fireball hit the wall above Gin "I see" Izuru said "Then I have no choice. I shall dispose of you as an enemy" he added before jumping up to the sky

"Omote o agero, Wabisuke!" he yelled as Momo prepared to clash with him. Suddenly, her blade was pushed down by Toushiro's foot while Izuru's blade was stopped by Reika's hand "Don't move, either of you" Toushiro said as Reika stared at Izuru "Put your zanpakutō down, Izu-kun"

"Reika-san..." Izuru stared at the blonde in shock

"Hitsugaya-kun, Reika-chan" Momo muttered

"Arrest the two of them" Toushiro ordered as Rangiku and Tetsuzaemon grabbed Momo while Shuuhei pulled Izuru.

"Hitsugaya-kun, Reika-chan!" Momo said

"Hinamori! Is this any time to be clashing swords with each other?!" Toushiro asked "Shouldn't your first priority is to lower Aizen Taichou down from there?"

Momo squirmed as Reika put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down "Shiro-kun, please calm down" Reika said in soothing voice as Toushiro sighed in defeat and calmed down "We will make the report to Sotaichou. Put those two under detention. Take them away" Toushiro said as Rangiku, Tetsuzaemon and Shuuhei dragged Momo and Izuru away

"Is it really necessary?" Reika frowned

"Yeah. They'll have to reflect their actions" Toushiro replied

"I understand" Reika sighed in defeat

"Sorry, 10th Division 3rd seat and Taichou-san" Gin walked towards them "That you had to waste your time on one of mine"

"Ichimaru..." Toushiro said "You were about to kill Hinamori, weren't you?"

Gin was silent at the moment "Now... what are you talking about?" he asked while grinning like he use to

"I'll tell you this now... If you spill any of Hinamori's blood... I will kill you" he threatened

"That's scary... I'd better keep a close eye on her to make sure no bad guy gets to her" Gin said before looking at Reika with a smirk plastered on his face "Then again, what about Reika-chan? She's bleedin' pretty bad"

"I'm okay, I'm okay" Reika shook her head as she smiled at Gin

Toushiro glanced at Reika's bloody hand "That's none of your concern" he said before glaring up to Gin. Footsteps were heard from distant as they see some shinigami approaching them "What's going on?! Ichimaru Taichou! Hitsugaya Taichou! 3rd Seat Ayase-dono!"

"Oh! What's this...?" the shinigami asked as he looked up to Sousuke's body "Aizen Taichou is..."

"What in the...?"

"Get Aizen down" Toushiro ordered

"H-hai!" the shinigami said as they run towards Sousuke's body

"Ayase" Toushiro called out, motioning her to follow him before he walks away

"Oh, right!" Reika nodded as she followed him

"Be well soon, Reika-chan" Gin muttered as Reika turned to him "I will. Thank you, Gin-chan" she muttered back and smiled at him as they walk pass him. Toushiro continue to walks as Reika silently follows him "Ne~ Shiro-kun?" Reika called out as Toushiro slightly turned around, signaling that he's listening to her

"Ne... Are you okay, Shiro-kun?" she asked

"I'm fine" he said as they entered their division "The question is, are _you _okay?" he asked

"I'm okay" She grinned up "It's just a scratch"

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah!" she smiled widely "Anyway, Shiro-kun... We don't have any paperwork and I bet I'd be bored... and I think you need sometime for yourself. So I wil take a walk around, in case anyone was hurt"

"Thanks Ayase" Toushiro said

"No problem!" Reika grinned as she used shunpo to move away

"Don't get hurt again, Ayase!" Toushiro yelled as he watched her retreating form and sighed in stress. Reika leapt from roof to roof and she finally stopped when she spotted an orange haired man who's lying on the ground with a pool of blood. Reika approaches the man and bent down to him before poking his cheek

"Ne, ne... are you alright?" Reika asked as the man twitched and looked up to her painfully before giving her a 'what do you think?' looks. Reika giggled and extended her hand to his body as her hand stared to glow turquoise

"I'm Ayase Reika and you're?" Reika asked as she continue to heals him

"K-Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo choked out as Reika laughed and pulled her hand back, finishing her healing

"You fought Ken-chan, didn't you?" she asked

"How did you know?" he asked back

"Wild guess" She giggled again "Feeling better?"

"Yeah a little, thanks. How did you do that? Are you from the 4th Division?" Ichigo asked

"Nah! I _was _from 4th Division, I just moved to the 10th! I can't heal you to your full condition, I'm sorry" She grinned

"You don't look sorry" he scowled

"Really?" she giggled again "I can't use full power because they'll find us out if I do. I just closed the wound for you, so you won't die"

"It's okay" Ichigo rolled his eyes

"You're nice, Ichy" Reika grinned "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Rei" he smirked as he turned around to face a cat that approaches them "Yoruichi-san"

"Ichigo and..." the cat's eyes widen as she looked at her in disbelieve "Ayase Reika! What are you doing in here?"

"Eh...? I was just healing Ichy" Reika said

"You should go before the other found you betraying them" Yoruichi said as she walked towards Ichigo. Reika pouted as she stand up

"Mou... If you say so. Well, see you soon, Ichy and Neko-chan" Reika grinned as she use shunpo to walk away. Ichigo's eyes widen when he see her speed and he turned around to Yoruichi "Yoruichi-san? Why did you panicked? Reika seems to be a good girl like Hanataro" Ichigo asked

"Stupid!" Yoruichi kicked his wound as he whimpered in pain "Didn't you feel her reiatsu?! She is the strongest here!"

Ichigo stared at the cat and laughed "That girl? Stronger that Kenpachi?!" he laughed before whimpering in pain "Ow! Ow!"

"Maybe 100 times stronger than him" Yoruichi said seriously

"How did you know?" Ichigo asked

"I heard rumors from the others. She is Ayase Reika, Seireitei's greatest treasure" Yoruichi explained as Ichigo's vision started to blur "What-"

"You fought good" Yoruichi stated as she watched him to fall unconscious

* * *

Meanwhile that night in the 10th Division, Toushiro was covering his face with his hand in stress. He sighed for the eleventh time before removing his hand and stared at the neatly placed plates of Amanattō and watermelons. Reika gently put his cup on his desk before poking his cheek lightly which making him to look at her "What's with the sad face?" Reika grinned as she took a seat in front of him

"It's nothing" he took his cup and took a sip

"Mou... It's going to be okay, Shiro-kun. Everything is going to be okay" Reika smiled as he hummed in respond. They hear a rustled from the coach and see Rangiku has woken up from her deep slumber

"You awake, Matsumoto?" Toushiro asked when he see his Lieutenant sitting on the couch

"Taichou...Rei-chan..." Rangiku muttered in her half awake state "I can understand Rei-chan, but what are you doing in my room, Taichou?"

"Idiot!" Toushiro yelled "The office isn't your room! If you're awake, take over. I'm tired"

"That's because you took over all of the 5th Division's paperwork" Rangiku whined as she walked towards his desk

"Quiet. You finish up" he handed her the rest of the paper

Rangiku's eyes widen at the small amount of paper "This is it? I thought there were more..."

"Shiro-kun insisted on working on it" Reika explained as she looked at the woman

"Quiet I said" Toushiro said as he drink the rest of his tea and Reika just pouted at his demand

"I've slept for a long time, haven't I?" Rangiku asked as Toushiro stopped and give Reika his cup

"Don't worry, Ayase was helping me too" Toushiro sighed "Your classmate was fighting with your junior. It must be rough for you"

"My classmate..." she muttered "Ne, Taichou... do you really think Gin-... Ichimaru Taichou was the one who..."

"Please excuse me" a voice interrupted as everyone turned towards the door

"I'm Takezoe Kokichiro, 10th Division's 7th seat! Are Hitsugaya Taichou and Matsumoto Fukutaichou is here?"

"What is it? Come in" Toushiro ordered as the door slides open

"Hai! Pardon me" the man who's kneeling down said "Reporting! An urgent reports from the guard stations! Abarai Fukutaichou, Hinamori Fukutaichou, and Kira Fukutaichou, have vanished from their cells"

Toushiro's and Rangiku's eyes widen as they looked at each other. "Ayase, you're coming with us" Tosuhiro said as Reika nodded. The three of them quickly ran to the prison and stared at the cell

"Forgive me sir!" the guard said as he bowed down to Toushiro "When Hinamori Fukutaichou called me and I turned around, I saw a blinding white light, and awoke in this state. I have no excuse for this, sir!"

"I think it was Hakufuku!" Reika exclaimed

"Hakufuku...?" he asked

"It's a Kidō spell" Reika explained

"Hinamori is a master of Kidō, if we really wish to restrain her, we should've really sealed her Reiatsu" Toushiro added

"But no one expect her to go this far. This hole is amazing!" Reika wondered as she looked at the large hole on the wall with an amazed face

"It's not like she's under a death sentence" Rangiku sighed "Why...?"

"Ayase, see if you can sense something" Toushiro ordered as the girl nodded with enthusiasm "Matsumoto, go back without us. We're going to save Hinamori"

"Hai" Rangiku nodded as she walked out with the guard, leaving Reika and Toushiro behind

"See anything?" he asked as he watched Reika randomly touches every place that have Momo's reiatsu and closed her eyes

"Not yet..." Reika frowned as she touch the floor and closed her eyes "I got it!"

"What is it?" Toushiro walked closer to her. Reika extended her other hand to him "Take my hand and try to concentrate"

Toushiro stared at her hand before grabbing her hand and started to concentrated while closing his eyes. Seconds later, he found himself looking at Momo who's reading a letter with her eyes wide open. Reika sighed as she opened her eyes, ending the flashback.

"What was that Ayase?" Toushiro asked as he pulled her up

"I don't know what to call it" Reika put her finger to her chin and think "Maybe a flashback?" she answered with a gleaming eyes

"Yeah, maybe. Was it your Memories Reading's ability?" he raised his eyebrow

"I don't know... maybe?" she tilted her head

"You're so stupid, Ayase" he sighed as Reika pouted and huffed at him

"We should go now, Hina-chan can't be too far" Reika said

"No, we're going somewhere else" Toushiro stated as Reika nodded knowingly "Izu-kun's cells" she said as he nodded. When they reached the cell, they see that there's no damage and Toushiro know something was up.

"Any other reiatsu?" Toushiro asked

"Yep, it's Gin-chan" Reika said as Toushiro's eyes widen.

"Ayase, wait" Tosuhiro said before Reika could use shunpo "I had to warn you, don't get involved with anything dealing with Ichimaru, I know you were close, but just don't get hurt... if something were to happen to you...I honestly don't know what I would do. I know this is so _unlike _me, but please"

Reika stared at him and smiled gently "Don't worry Shiro-kun, I'll be okay" she said "And thank you for worrying about me, I appreciated it"

"You know Ayase, after all of this I have something to tell you about" he said after a pause

"Sure" Reika grinned "I'll wait"

"Well then let's go!"

They nodded at each other and quickly used shunpo to walk away. They reached some place in Seireitei, and stood there waiting for something or someone to appear.

"So you're together as I suspected" Toushiro said as they watch two men walked towards them "Ichimaru, Kira"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! JA NE!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	5. Chapter 4

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Re writen! I was confused by own story! Sorry I can't do anything more! Thanks for reading and favs and follow! Love ya all!**

**Warning: **Definitely has some OOC character!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

_Memories/**Flashback**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Gin &amp; Toushiro Clash!**

Izuru stared at the white haired Captain and the blonde haired girl in front of them in shock "Hitsugaya Taichou, Reika-san"

"Just as I thought" Toushiro said "Only Kira's cell was unlocked from outside, and Ayase sensed your reiatsu. If you wanted it to be secret, weren't you a little too careless... Ichimaru?"

"Well, that's a funny thing to say" Gin smirked "I did it on purpose, so you'd know"

"It's a good thing we got here before Hinamori" Toushiro said as he reached out to his Zanpakutō "Before she gets here, I'll kill you"

Suddenly, Momo came down from the sky. Toushiro's eyes widen in shock "Hinamori!"

"At last... I've found you" She muttered "So you were here..."

"Stay back, Hinamori! You're no match for him" Toushiro said when he see her hand rested on her Zanpakutō "I'll handle this, so stay back!" he added

Momo pulled out her Zanpakutō and pointed it at Toushiro who's quickly frowned at her in confusion and shock "Hinamori...?"

"Hina-chan? What are you doing?" Reika asked as she stepped forward from Toushiro's back. Toushiro's stopped her with his hand as she looked up to him

"I'm going to avenge... Aizen Taichou" she exclaimed as Toushiro's eyes went wide and she continue"Why did you kill Taichou?"

"Hina-chan! What are you talking about? Shiro-kun would never do that" Reika said in his defense

"I thought that at first... but I know everything" she said with a tearful eyes "From this letter left by Taichou"

Momo started to read the letter "-and the name of this vile person is... Hitsugaya Toushiro" she stated as Toushiro's gasped lightly

"And the letter goes on to say... 'I'm resolved to fight him if he won't stop. But if I die, Hinamori-kun... won't you carried my wishes and avenge him? This is my final request... not as the 5th Division' Taichou... but as a man. I ask this to you'." Hinamori lightly sobbed as she grip her Zanpakutō tighter while trembling

"Hinamori..." Toushiro said in disbelieve. Momo screamed as she raised her Zanpakutō and swung it down towards Toushiro. Reika quickly pulled Toushiro's hand as she use shunpo to backed away from the angered woman

"Hina-chan! Think this through! Do you think your Taichou would want you to avenge him if he dies?" Reika reasoned as she stood in front of Toushiro "Do you think he would do that? This is Sou-chan we're talking about!"

"Ayase..." Toushiro looked at Reika, surprised that she is not beaming and joking like usually when she's on a fight, she was serious this time

"But... but! That's what the letter said! It's Aizen Taichou's handwriting!" Momo yelled "I don't want to believe it too! but that's what Aizen Taichou said!"

Momo started to run towards them as Reika pulled out her Zanpakutō and clashed with the woman "Hina-chan! Please stop this!" Reika said while Toushiro stayed silent behind her

"I... I... I don't know what to do anymore... Reika-chan, Shiro-chan" Momo sobbed as she charged at Toushiro which Reika quickly blocked

"If you're really want to kill Shiro-kun, you'll have to kill me first!" Reika said as tears welled at the corner of her eyes "I don't want to hurt you, but Shiro-kun is important to me and you're too... so please, don't do this! Think about his for a moment, Hina-chan! Do you really think Shiro-kun will do something as cruel as that?!"

"It's what the letter said! You're important to me too, Reika-chan! Hitsugaya-kun is the same, but when it comes to this... I can't just stay silent and let my Taichou dies without getting any revenge!" Momo cried out as she threw a fireball at Reika which she dodge as she use shunpo to move towards Momo and about to hit her head

"Ayase! Stop!" Toushiro interrupted as Reika turned to him and Momo took the opportunity to hit Reika's head with the holder of her Zanpakutō and sent her to the side "Ayase!" Toushiro yelled as he turned to see Momo screamed and slammed her sword towards him. He quickly jumped up to dodge the attack

_'No good. She's too upset to think rationally. But as Ayase said, Aizen would never write something like that, somebody must've forged it! So that Hinamori and I would kill each other!' _Toushiro thought as he glanced at Gin and notice him smirking.

"I see... this is too?" Toushiro asked "Was this all your doing too?! Ichimaru?!"

Toushiro charged towards Gin from above, but suddenly, Momo appeared in front of him. Toushiro eye's widen as he punched her to the ground "Hinamori!" Toushiro said as he looked at the unconscious woman.

"I'll handle her!" Reika exclaimed as she gets up from her place painfully before using shunpo towards her. "I'm counting on you, Ayase!"

"Ara, ara... That was cruel, 10th Division's Taichou. The girl was hurt and desperate. Why'd you hit her so hard?" Gin said from behind him. Toushiro turned around and glared at him "Ichimaru... what are you after...?"

"So Aizen wasn't enough for you... you even had to hurt Hinamori this bad" Toushiro said "To make her grip her sword so hard that her hands bleeds"

"Whatever you're talking about?" Gin asked as Toushiro's body started to surrounded by his reiatsu "I told you..." He muttered " If you ever made Hinamori bleed, I'll kill you!"

"That will never do" Gin said when he see Toushiro angrily looked at him before placing his hand to his sword "Draw your sword in a place like this , and I'll be forced to stop you"

"I-Ichimaru Taichou...!" Izuru fearfully said

"Stay back, Izuru" Gin warned "You don't want to die now, right?"

"Don't be stupid. It's not enough just to stay back." Tosuhiro said "Get lost Kira...! Out of my sight! or even farther... If you're within ten miles from me, I can't guarantee I won't kill you by mistake"

Toushiro use shunpo and attack Gin from above which he dodge every slash. They ended up clashing with each other and slashing each other. Meanwhile, Reika was focusing on healing Momo to even bothered to glance at Toushiro. Her hand glowed turquoise as she healed the injured woman, she looked up when she sensed the weather has changed. She looked at Toushiro who's ready to release his Zanpakutō "Focus Rei! Focus!" She scolded herself as she turned back at the woman while the men continued to fight

Toushiro and Gin was finally on the rooftop with Gin's hand covered with ice "It's over! Ichimaru!" Toushiro said as he readied himself to stab Gin "Ikorose Shinso!" Gin said as his Zanpakutō cut through his _haori_. Toushiro's eyes widen as the tip of the sword getting closer to his eyes, he quickly dodge the attack which making him fall.

"You sure you want to dodge this?" Gin asked as Toushiro gasped "She'll die... Reika-chan"

Toushiro gasped again as he turned around to Reika who had her back on them "Ayase!" he yelled as the girl slowly turned around. Her eyes widen and she was going to pulled out her sword when Rangiku stopped the blade with her sword

"Ran-chan!" Reika exclaimed

"Matsumoto...!" Toushiro breathed out at the sight of the blonde woman

"Forgive me, sir. I was returning to my quarter as ordered, but I sensed Hyourinmaru's reiatsu and came back" Rangiku explained "Please sheathe your Katana, Ichimaru Taichou! If you don't... I'll fight you from here"

Gin frowned before he hides it with his smirk and pulled back his sword before turning around to leave

"Wait! Ichimaru!" Toushiro yelled

"Instead of chasing me... Look after the 5th Division's Fukutaichou-san" He said before disappearing using shunpo

"Ran-chan... Are you okay?" Reika asked as the blonde woman turned to her and smiled "Of course"

"I'm glad" Reika grinned as Toushiro walked towards them

"Ayase... I'm so sorry" Toushiro apologized

"It's okay, Shiro-kun. It's my mistake... I shouldn't have attacked Hina-chan... she is an important person to you and for me" Reika smiled as Toushiro stared at her and his eyes softened.

"Ayase, how's your head?" Toushiro asked when he see her bleeding head

"It's alright" Reika said as she smiled at him widely

"And your definition of fine is blood dripping from your head?" Toushiro raised his eyebrow as Reika reach out to the wounds and wiped the blood from her head

Reika laughed lightly "I'm fine! Are you okay?"

"I think so" Toushiro sighed as he stared at her one last time and turned around "Let's go back"

"Uh... I'm going to meet up with Ren-chan, so see you tomorrow!" Reika smiled as she stands up

"Ayase..." he called out as she turned around "Don't be reckless"

"Okay" She nodded and smiled

"And thanks" he muttered as she smiled and bid them some goodbyes before using shunpo to walk away.

* * *

In the secret training ground, Ichigo, Zangetsu and Yoruichi was training. They stopped when they hear something was coming, their eyes widen when they see Renji standing before them "Secretly training for bankai? Count me in!"

"Renji!" Ichigo yelled

"Ren-chan~!" a childish voice called out from above as the person jumped down and landed beside Renji "Mou! Why'd you leave me behind?"

"Sorry, sorry" Renji sweat dropped

"Ayase Rei's here! Ichy, nice to see you again!" Reika proclaimed

"R-Rei?!" Ichigo's eyes widen

"Ayase Reika!" Yoruichi gasped

"Such reaction you got there" Renji commented as Reika giggled

"We've got some troubles! Kia-chan's execution time has changed" Reika explained

"What?!" Ichigo asked

"The new time is tomorrow at noon" Renji added "I admit my power wasn't enough to save Rukia, so I brought Rei with me to train"

Renji summoned his Zanpakutō's spirit "Don't worry we won't interrupt your training"

"Tomorrow?" Yoruichi whispered "But... he'll never reach bankai by then"

"Are you just going to quit Yoruichi-san? Weren't you the one who started this training for me? Then, don't give up so easily!" Ichigo said

"But Ichigo! If you can't reach Bankai by tomorrow..."

"I told you! Don't talk about 'can't'. If the deadline is tomorrow. We'll just finish it today"

"Yosh! That's the spirit!" Reika exclaimed as she pulled out her katana

"Rei?" Renji asked

"You go first Ren-chan... I wan't to check on his reflex" Reika grinned as she charged towards Ichigo who's blocking her attack "Come on Ichy! Give some strength into it!"

"I'm trying!" Ichigo growled as he pushed her and backed away from her "Hadō #31. Shakkahō!" Reika extended her hand towards Ichigo and sent him a crimson red energy orb which he dodge and the red flame explodes leaving a large hole on the ground

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Ichigo yelled

"So powerful... even without incantation you can make so much damage" Yoruichi muttered "Just I expected"

"Oi, oi... What about me?! Weren't I was the one who requested Rei to train me?!" Renji glared at Ichigo

"It's her choice not mine, stupid!"

"Who are you calling stupid, stupid?!" Renji retorted as they started to glare at each other

"Now, now! Let's not fight! I will train you both at the same time!" Reika grinned while looking between Ichigo and Renji "I would love it if you two attack me together"

"Are you serious?" Ichigo asked

Reika nodded "Serious as I ever be" Reika grinned. Both Renji and Ichigo charged towards her as they stared to fight. Yoruichi stand in the side watching their every move, minutes later, Reika was pushing Renji and Ichigo with her sword "Aw come on guys... tired already? It's no fun at all!" she pouted

"She is... not even... tired" Ichigo said between pants

"This is why she can beat Ikkaku easily" Renji breathed out in distress

"She beat Ikkaku?" Ichigo asked in disbelieve

"Million times" Renji rubbed his head

"Don't let your guard down!" Reika clashed with Renji as Ichigo come from her behind and charged her. Reika use shunpo to move away, making Ichigo to clash with Renji "You blockhead! You aren't supposed to hit me!"

"Well, sorry! She got away from me!" Ichigo yelled back

"Bastard!" Renji glared

"Don't lose your focus!" Reika warned as she charged at Ichigo who's quickly blocking her attack before she pushed him back

"That need some more power!" Reika said as she turned to Renji and clashed with him. Reika backed away and sheathed her sword

"Ahh... You're no fun!" Reika pouted "Show me your fighting stance!"

Renji and Ichigo quickly show her their fighting stance "Like this?" Ichigo asked

"Of course not, silly" Reika laughed as she kicked his leg to extends it wider

"Ow! Be more gentle!" Ichigo whined as Reika giggled. She fixed his back, hands, sword position, and everything before she moved to Renji

"Now, Ren-chan..." Reika stared at him "Nice... Nice" Reika fixed his hands

"Now try to attack me" Reika instructed as Ichigo charged at her

"Wow... I felt different" Ichigo backed away as Renji clashed with her

"You're right... It was more swift than before" Renji nodded

"Now for the defense" Reika said as Ichigo and Renji show their defense stance

"Good, good..." Reika nodded "Ren-chan raise your elbow a little, Ichy... widen your legs"

"Excellent!" Reika grinned "Now, block my attack and tell me the difference!"

Ichigo blocked her attack and said "It's feels so much easier that before!"

"You're right!" Renji said after Reika attack him.

"Well, thank shall we continue our fight?" Reika asked as both of them nodded. Hours later, Renji and Ichigo was already panting and sitting on the ground and the place around them was surrounded by holes, caused by Reika's attack

"I'm tired. You do the rest Ichigo" Renji sighed before he stands up and walk away "I'm going to head back first Rei, see you later"

"Eh? You're done?" Reika pouted as she watched him waved at her and he disappeared from their sight "Mou"

Reika sighed and sheathed her sword as Ichigo looked at her in confuse "Hey! I'm not done here!"

Reika quickly charged at him as he blocked her attack, she pushed him as he thrown few feet away

"You can't even dodge my half powered punch... we won't go any where at this state" Reika smiled

"That was half powered? is she insane?" Ichigo asked to Yoruichi who's shrugging to him in reply. Ichigo watched Reika as she use shunpo to go to Ichigo "Now... there's things you need to know!"

"Eh?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow as he watch Reika sat down to the ground, cross legged. Ichigo sat in front of her as she give him all the explanation about everything she knows and she fixed his hand to hand fighting stance and defense stance. After that, she trained him along with Zangetsu. Finally, Rukia execution's day come and Ichigo was currently preparing for his leave

"Now, remember everything I said!" Reika said "And what Zangentsu-san said!"

"Hai, hai" Ichigo nodded as he grinned at her

"Here, a good luck charm" Reika handed him a necklace as he stared at it and put it on his neck

"Thanks for this and everything, Rei!" Ichigo grinned "See you all later!"

Reika and Yoruichi watched him as he leave the training ground "Thank you for training with him, Reika" Yoruichi said

"My pleasure" Reika grinned "Now, we shall follow him! I have to go back to my Division soon!"

Yoruichi laughed at the girl and nodded "You're right, come on"

* * *

Reika was in front of the 10th Division Barrack and going to open the 10th Division Barracks' door, but someone beat her into it. Rangiku and Toushiro was standing in front of her as soon as the door opened and Reika smiled at them while they just stared at the girl

"Where were you Ayase?" Toushiro sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose

"Yeah! We were soooo worried" Rangiku nodded

"Eh? _We_? Shiro-kun is worried too?" Reika grinned at the white haired Captain who's quickly looked away from her

Reika laughed at him and said "I was just with Ren-chan"

"Abarai returned yesterday, you know" Toushiro raised his eyebrow

"Well, I was doing... some stuff and things..." (A/N: LOL! The walking dead!) Reika said

"Oh... that explain _everything_" Toushiro said sarcastically "Seriously, what were you doing?"

"Wondering around...?" Reika shrugged

"Okay, that didn't explain anything..." Toushiro sighed "We don't have time to waste, me and Matsumoto are going out. Take care of Hinamori for me, don't let her out from her room"

"As you wish, _Master_" Reika joked as Rangiku laughed while Toushiro just smirked

"Right" he chuckled "Take care Ayase. Dom't do anything reckless and stay still, do you hear me?"

"Yes, _sir_" Reika grinned as he just shook his head in amusement

"Bye, bye, Rei-chan!" Rangiku waved as they use shunpo to walk away

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! JA NE!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	6. Chapter 5

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**RE written!**

**Warning: **Definitely has some OOC character!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

_Memories/**Flashback**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Reika &amp; Momo goes to Central 46!**

Reika was sitting on the couch in Toushiro's office, her eyes wondered around the room. She was bored, anyone could tell she can't just sit around and do nothing, but she can't leave the barrack because Toushiro had assinged her to take care of Momo who's resting inside the barrack. Suddenly, the door was slid open revealing Momo smiling at her "Hi, Reika-chan" she greeted before walking into the office and closed the door behind her. She walked up to Reika as she give Momo a questioned look "Hina-chan...?"

"Weren't you supposed to be in Shiro-kun's room?" Reika asked as Momo smiled at her

"I'm fine already" She said "Can you accompany me to somewhere, Reika-chan?" Momo asked

"Sure! Where are we goign though?" Reika asked as she tied her zanpakutō to her waist. Instead of answering Reika's question, Momo dragged Reika out form the office as they finally stopped in front of the Central 46 Chambers' compound "What are we doing in here, Hina-chan?" Reika asked

"I didn't know either" Momo shrugged as she dragged her into the building

"We're not supposed to go in here, Hina-chan" Reika said as Momo continued to walks into the building. Momo release her grip from her hand as she reached the door, her eyes widen as she stared in disbelieve "What... is this?" She asked

"Eh? What's wrong- Oh my..." Reika gasped, below the stairs, the member of central 46 was killed and the body scattered on their table, leaving a bloody mess around the room.

"Everyone... Is dead" Reika muttered

"Hitsugaya-kun was surprised" Momo muttered as Reika turned to her "there was Kira-kun... Hitsugaya-kun followed him. What's going on?"

"We were following Shiro-kun?" Reika asked as Momo nodded slowly at her

"If Hitsugaya-kun is the one who killed Aizen Taichou, then he must be the one who did this as well-"

"What are you talking baout, Hina-chan! I told you before, Shiro-kun would never kill him! I've always been with him most of the time!" Reika cried out as Momo turned to her in surprise

"So... Kira-kun was the one who did this?" Momo asked "What about Hitsugaya-kun...? Is Aizen Taichou...?"

Reika turned her head when she heard a footsteps and feel a familiar reiatsu behind them and see Gin standing behind them "Gin...-chan?" Reika asked as Gin grinned at her "Welcome, Hinamori-chan, Reika-chan"

Momo slowly turned around and gripped Reika's hand "Ichimaru... Taichou?"

"Come this way" he said before walking away. Momo hesitantly looked at him before dragged Reika with her "Wait! Hina-chan! Where are we going?!" Reika whispered as Momo stayed quiet while continuing to follow Gin. He leads them into another room

"This is... Seijōtō kyorin. Immaculate Tower Grove..." Reika noted "It's been a while"

"The living quarters of Central 46. Why did you bring us here?" Momo asked "Ichimaru Taichou..."

"How many time have you been here, Hinamori-chan?" he asked as he continue to walk

"No way... This area is completely off limits. This is the first time I've seen it" Momo explained

"What about you, Reika-chan?"

"Uh... I don't know... Maybe only four times, I think..."

"As I expected" He smiled before turning to Momo "Well, Hinamori-chan. There's someone I want you to meet..."

"Want me to meet?" Momo repeated

"That's right" Gin said

"But..."

"Take a look" Gin said "Behind you"

"Behind... me?" She asked as she and Reika turned around to see Sousuke standing at the entrance

"Aizen Taichou" Momo said in disbelieve

"Ara Sou-chan? How?" Reika asked in confusion

"It's been a while, Hinamori-kun, Reika-san" Sousuke said

"Is it really you, Aizen Taichou?" Momo asked as she slowly walked towards him "I thought you were dead..."

"I'm alive, as you can see" he smiled

"A-Aizen Taichou... Aizen Taichou" Momo muttered as she grabbed his _haori _"I..."

"I'm sorry. You must've been worried" Aizen said as he caress her head. Momo cried in his chest as Reika stared at him in suspision with her hand stilled on her zanpakutō

"You've become a bit _thin_..." He said as he hugged her "I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you so much. But, you understand, right? It had to be you. There was something I had to do. I had to fake my own death and... "

"It's alright..." Momo said "It's alright now. I can't wish for anything more as long as you're _alive_"

"Thank you, Hinamori-kun" he said "I'm really glad I had you as a subordinate. Thank you, Hinamori-kun... Thank you very much"

"Hina-chan!" Reika's eyes widen in horror

"Goodbye" Sousuke said as he stabbed Momo with his blade

"Hina-chan!" Reika screamed again as she started to run towards them and almost reached for Momo's hand, but stopped by a blade cutting through her abdomen "Not again" Reika collapse to the ground

"You can't do that Reika-chan" Gin said as he sheathed his Zanpakutō

"Gin-chan..." Reika muttered "Why...?"

"I'm sorry Reika-chan" Gin whispered and only Reika who can hear him before she closed her eyes

"What is... _this_?" Momo asked "What?"

Sousuke let Momo fall right next to Reika as he turned towards Gin "Let's go, Gin"

"Yes, Aizen Taichou" Gin nodded as he followed him. As Sousuke and Gin are leaving the living quarter, they run into a distraught and winded Toushiro

"Hello, Hitsugaya" Sousuke said

"Ai... zen?" Toushiro said in disbelieve "But how... is it really you?"

"Of course. As you can see, I'm the real one. But... Hitsugaya Taichou returned a lot faster than expected" Sousuke said as he turned to Gin, silently asking to him why did Toushiro went back too soon than they expected he'd be

"Sorry. Izuru must've failed to keep him" he replied

"What... what are you talking about?" Toushiro asked

"What are we talking about? Just strategy" Sousuke explained "Dividing an enemy's fighting power is the basic in strategy"

"Enemy?!" Toushiro asked "Where's Hinamori?!"

"I wonder..." Aizen said as Toushiro's eyes widen. Sensing Momo's presence behind them, Toushiro uses Shunpo to flash past Sousuke and Gin to where she and Reika lies dying

"Hina... mori?" Toushiro called out as he turned around to Reika "Aya... se...?"

"How unfortunate. You found them. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you" Sousuke said "Maybe we should've chopped them into little pieces, so you couldn't find them"

"Aizen... Ichimaru... when did you team up?" Toushiro clenched his fist in anger "Since before you faked your death?"

"From the beginning, of course" Aizen replied "Since I became a Taichou. I never considered any other than Gin as my Fukutaichou"

"Then... all this time... Hinamori, Ayase, Me... Your subordinates, all the other Shinigami... Everyone. You've been deceiving us all?!"

"I never thought of it that way. It's just none of you understood... my true identity" Sousuke explained

"Didn't understand?" Toushiro asked "Hinamori... she looked up to you. She joined Gotei 13, so she could be closer to you. She worked so hard to become your Fukutaichou, to serve you... and she finally made it!"

"I know" he said "That's why she was so easy to manipulate. That's why I requested her to be my subordinate"

"Wha?"

"This is a good opportunity. Remember this, Hitsugaya-kun" Aizen said "Admiration is the state furthest from understanding. Though, Reika-san is harder than her, but I manage to trick her"

Toushiro gasped as he angrily pulled out his Zanpakutō, immediately taking a fighting stance "Bankai. Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"

Retsu and her Lieutenant Isane, rush to the scene. "Aizen. I'm going to kill you" Toushiro growled

"Don't use such strong words. It'll make you look weak" he replied. Toushiro lunges forward, supposedly impaling Sousuke through the chest, as Aizen's body is covered in ice. Sousuke smirks inside the ice as Toushiro's eyes widen "What?" Toushiro asked as Sousuke turned into Reika who's eyes were widen. The ice melted as the girl collapse to the ground with sword sticking through her chest "Shiro-kun" she coughed as Toushiro catches her before she can fall to the ground

"Ayase! Ayase!" Toushiro said as Reika slowly opened her eyes

"I'm glad you're okay... I have something for you..." Reika slowly muttered as she reached out to her pocked and pulled out a necklace before slides it through his head as the necklace shined "It's perfect, just as I thought it'd be"

"Ayase! Don't close your eyes! Don't die on me!" Toushiro yelled as Reika closes her eyes and her hand fell down. Toushiro slowly put Reika down before turning to Sousuke who's watching the whole scene. "You bastard!" Toushiro yelled as he charged at him. Then, Sousuke appears behind Toushiro, his sword dripping blood, and a huge gush of blood sprays out of Toushiro's body. He fell to the ground as his bankai was undone

"Hinamori... Ayase..." He muttered before falling unconscious.

* * *

A few days later, Toushiro has woken up and continue on his duty. Right now, his Lieutenant and Izuru was partying in the headquarters. He decided to visit Momo who's still unconscious, he leaned to the door frame of her room before sighed and turned away to leave

"Could you... could you talk to her?" Retsu asked from Momo's bedside as Toushiro's eyes widen "She is waiting for someone who needs her... to talk to her"

"The way I am now... I don't know what to say to her..." Toushiro explained as Retsu stared at him

"How about Reika-chan?" Retsu asked

"What about her?" he asked back

"You know she need someone to be with her right now" Retsu said "She had gone through a lot of things..."

"I don't know what to tell her either" he stated

"But she is worried about you... she had been searching for you" Retsu said "Please, just visit her and let her know that you're okay"

"But-"

"She saved everybody" Retsu cut him off

"What do you mean?"

"If she didn't give you the necklace you'll die immediately, same goes as Hinamori Fukutaichou"

"She did... what?" he asked while turning towards her with wide eyes. His hand reached out to the necklace that had been attached to his neck "This necklace?"

"Yes" she nodded "She invented the necklace in order to heal anybody that wears the necklace... it has a little bit of her healing power" she explained

"I see..." Toushiro nodded "I'll go and see her"

Retsu smiled at him "Thank you, Hitsugaya Taichou. I appreciated it" Retsu said as Toushiro just nodded and walked towards Reika's room. He entered the room to see Reika lying on her bed with a breathing mask on her mouth, he walked to her bedside and pull a chair for him to sat

"Shiro-kun?" Reika called out as Toushiro looked up to her. Her eyes were weak but they were sparkling with relieve "I'm glad you're okay" She said as she smiled weakly at him. She took off the breathing mask and looked at him

"I told you to stay" Toushiro said

"Sorry... Hina-chan came to me and told me to follow her" Reika apologized

"You're stupid, you know" Toushiro said

"I know" She laughed lightly before she slightly winced in pain as Toushiro frowned at her

"Put yourself first, then you can worry about others"

"I understand" she smiled as she slowly reach out for his hand "But, I've to do what I have to"

"Stupid" He said as he gripped her hand hard while looking down "I thought I'd lose you"

"Hey, I'm not going to die so easily" She grinned

There was silent "How about Sou-chan and Gin-chan?" she asked

"They betrayed us, along with Tosen"

"I thought so" She sighed "I'm sorry for Hina-chan, if I'd be more careful... she wouldn't be injured"

"Don't worry, you're still in no shape of fighting, Ayase" he nodded in understatement

"Ne, Shiro-kun" Reika called out as he looked up to her "Call me by my name"

"Your name is Ayase" Toushiro said "Don't be stupid"

"I mean my first name" she said

"You're so persistent" he sighed

"You know I am" She smiled

He snorted and smirked "Right"

"Please" Reika grinned "I just want to hear it one time, you're the only one who called me with my last name"

"So?"

"I might not be able to hear you call me by my first name" Reika released his hand

"What do you mean?" Toushiro raised his eyebrow, not liking the conversation

"I'm not always going to be here, you know... _he _might comes back again" Reika said "I know all of you know about _him_"

"Stop this nonsense, Ayase" Toushiro growled

"He might try to kill me again like last time" Reika said

"Ayase" He warned

"Or he would take me away" she added

"Ayase!" He yelled as Reika turned to him in surprise, he was pinning her hand to the bed as he towered over her "I told you to stop!"

Reika bit her lip as it start to quiver "I'm sorry" she sobbed "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She chanted as she cried "I'm scared Shiro-kun... I don't know what to do anymore..."

Toushiro released his grip as he sighed in stress "I'm sorry" he muttered

Reika took a deep breath while wiping her tears before smiling at him "Thank you for everything, Shiro-kun"

"Don't mention it Ayase" he said

"Anyway... Chinatsu-nee and Fuyu-nee... are they alright?" she asked

"They are fine, they just arrived from their mission. Now shut up and get some rest" he ordered "And put on your breathing mask. I can't have you dying again"

Reika laughed as she watched him walked towards the door "Yes, sir"

"Thanks you for the necklace, Ayase" Toushiro muttered

"You're very welcome" she smiled at him warmly as he blushed and turned away

"Don't do anything stupid again, Ayase. I warned you" Toushiro said before getting out of the room

Reika laughed before smiling sadly "I can't promise such thing" she muttered

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! JA NE! oh and I probably updated this a week or so... because my exam was bad and I have to make up for it! Well, see you soon!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
